


Hololive DDD

by viedogaems



Series: HoloMYTH DDD [1]
Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viedogaems/pseuds/viedogaems
Summary: A series of short stories set to be released in the month of December, where the topic of each story is pre-determined by users of a certain Hololive fan group who were led to believe DDD stood for "Destroy Dick December".
Series: HoloMYTH DDD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036383
Comments: 20
Kudos: 92





	1. December 01, sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JY1Ln9NY

The cool air bites at my nose through my scarf as I step out of the car and into the cool evening. The driver helps me unload what few things I have before nodding silently and driving off to his next job. I had already paid on my phone to minimize the amount of talking I would need to do today, which worked perfectly as the driver and I did not exchange so much as a word on the entire ride over.

I took in my surroundings as I watched the tail-lights fade into the distance. The house is in a decent-enough looking area. A suburban district conveniently near to the city, but not so close as to get any of the drawbacks of a populated metropolitan area. I'll enjoy the clean air, the open sky above the parks, and of course, the lack of people around me. I have never liked crowded places.

But all that reminds me of is the fact that I'll soon be sharing a crowded living space. The thought of living in such close proximity to five other people doesn't please me, but the idea of only paying one sixth of standard rent offsets that fear to an extent.

I pick up the bags at my side. Do all my possessions really take up so little space that I can clutch them in two hands? I wonder to myself if I should own more, if only because it would make a better first impression, but shake the thought out of my head. My strategy is to take up as little space as possible, both physically and emotionally. Hopefully my new roommates will forget I exist outside of the days rent is due. That's how I've always gotten by.

The front door of the house seems unassuming. A plain wooden thing with a small hole to peep through. I set down my bags and reach into my pocket for the scrap of paper I've been fidgeting with for the last three days. I read over the hastily scrawled text and compare it to the address engraved on the plaque near eye level. I check again that I'm at the right place and after confirming, prepare to knock.

Should I knock? I suppose I live here, now. It's weird to knock on your own front door. But I also haven't received a key yet, either, so knocking is my best choice. I could text the number I've been in communication with to tell them I'm at the front door, but contact with them has been sparse and disorganized, so there's no way to know I won't be waiting outside for three hours only to receive a reply of "Sorry, I'm not home at the moment!". I suppose knocking is my best choice after all. I swallow my hesitation and raise my hand to knock.

The door swings inward before I get the chance, and I end up standing there with a dumbfounded expression. My expression is mirrored by the girl standing opposite to me, a tall pink-haired woman in a black Gothic dress that makes me think she just got back from some kind of convention for weirdos. The most striking aspect of her though, is her chest. The low cut of her dress does nothing to draw your attention away.

She awkwardly adjusts the front of her dress with her free hand while breaking eye-contact. I must have been staring. Thankfully the scarf over my mouth hides the blush I must surely have by now.

"Are you the new..." She's the first to break the silence in any meaningful way, though it's clear she's not sure what to call me. The new roommate? The new guest? I'm not sure myself, so I just nod and head inside without saying anything.

The woman closes the door, keeping her back to me as she does so. I get the urge to say something, but in the moment forget every form of greeting that I know. I just set down my bags and turn around. She peeks over her shoulder and slowly faces me, scanning my appearance up and down in a way that makes me a bit uncomfortable, though my unfamiliarity with the situation causes me to freeze up instead of trying to obstruct her gaze. It's a cowardly kind of confidence.

A noise from the other side of the house breaks up our awkward moment and at once both of our attention diverts to the source. A blonde girl in disheveled clothing steps out of a bedroom, reaching under her shirt to scratch at her stomach. There's a glazed-over look in her eyes that matches the messiness of her hair as she looks around the room without actually looking at anything. It takes a few moments before she realizes there's a stranger in the house, but that doesn't stop her from continuing to scratch herself.

"Is this the new roommate?" The blonde girl asks the woman in the dark dress as if I were not in the room. She nods in reply.

"Hi. I'm Watson. Amelia Watson." She extends a hand to me. The same hand she was just scratching herself with. I don't think she cares much for first impressions or standing on ceremony.

I hesitantly accept her greeting. Her skin feels warm and clammy.

"Heh, your hands are cold." She hiccups. "Sorry if I'm kinda out of it, I fell asleep at my desk and forgot you were supposed to show up today. I guess you've met Calli already?"

I look back at the pink-haired woman who I assume is Calli. She gives a nervous wave.

"Hello. My name is Calliope Mori, but as Amelia said, Calli is fine." Her manner of speaking is overly polite. The type of formal speech that comes out automatically when you detach yourself emotionally from a situation. "Pleased to meet you."

I pull the scarf away form my mouth so my reply isn't muffled. It makes me acutely aware that I haven't spoken since stepping into the car this afternoon.

"Pleased to meet you." Unsure sure how I should be introducing myself, I give a curt bow. I must have chosen poorly, because both girls give me a shocked look.

They step to the side and form a small huddle, their backs turned towards me. I can only make out bits of their conversation.

"He's a man? Is that going to be allowed?"

"They're probably not gonna say anything. It's not like they have to talk to him anyways."

"It took a lot to get them to agree to a sixth person in the house in the first place."

"What can we do about it? Tell him to leave? I doubt he has anywhere else to go."

The two look back as if the sight of me could give them some inspiration. I didn't realize my gender would cause any conflict.

"We'll just act normal for now, I'm sure the others will change their mind if he behaves."

"I guess so. I just hope this isn't the start of something that gets out of hand."

The two turn back to face me as though they didn't just have a secret meeting and nothing was out of the ordinary. The nervous smile they share dispels that narrative more than the actual act of seeing them conspire does.

"I can give you a brief tour of the house and also show you where you're staying." Amelia steps forward. "I'd introduce you to the others, but they're either busy or out right now."

"Sure." I pick my bags back up for what I hope will be the last time today and follow her deeper into the house. As we head through the living room, I get the impression that this house is much larger on the inside than it was on the outside, but that could easily be my nerves making the walk feel longer than it truly is.

"The main part of the house is the living room. Basically everything connects to it. The kitchen is over there, separated by a half-wall. There's a bathroom near the door where you came in, opposite to the linen closet." Amelia points out different rooms as we walk past them, but I'm too focused on trying to walk normally in case I end up making another weird first impression. "Since you're in the master bedroom, you have a bathroom to yourself. That's probably for the best so you don't have to share it with five girls."  
"Wait, five girls?" I stop in place, almost letting my bag slip out of my grip. "Does that mean I'm the only man living here?"

"Oh, I guess it does." Amelia puts a finger to her face and smiles smugly. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"No, it's not." I put aside my complaints. It really does sound like I'm going to be an issue later on, but perhaps as long as I remain calm about this, there won't be any problems.

"Good." She stops in front of a closed door. "Your room is the one right behind me. There's a lock on the doorknob, but I don't think it actually works."

Amelia walks past me, patting my back as she goes by. "I'll leave you alone while you settle in. If you have any more questions, let any of us know, I'm sure everybody will be happy to answer them."

I nod as if her words were assuring. From all the evidence to the contrary, I doubt the rest of my new roommates will be happy about the arrangement.

But that's a problem that can wait until tomorrow.


	2. December 02, Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8FxXCi5E

It is impossible to have restful sleep the first night you spend in a new place. This is because the brain, when put into an unfamiliar situation, remains partially awake until the new place becomes familiar to you. Or so I've read. Tonight, that theory is being tested, and so far it seems accurate.

I check my phone again. Three A.M. I suppose that's a little bit better. The last few times I've slept, I haven't dreamed, or perhaps I've dreamed about trying to fall asleep. I am continuously tossing around, trying to shut my eyes, but no matter how tired I am, sleep refuses to stay for long.

I place my phone back on the nightstand, which is actually just an empty suitcase propped up by the bed that came with the room. When I moved in, I was told the room would be 'partially furnished', so I put off buying any new furniture as I wouldn't know what needed to be bought and what I would already have. It would have been better if it were all or nothing, but this awkward limbo of being in-between has only made the number of unknowns greater.

I try to think about the situation, hopefully getting a rational overlook of the last few hours will calm my nerves a bit. I moved in to a new house. I have five new roommates. I am the only male living here. I am potentially an issue.  
My nerves aren't any calmer.

The two girls I've met so far don't seem to mind me all that much, even if they were taken aback when they found out. I try to think back to my disastrous first impression, and if there's something better I can do to make a better one when I meet my three other roommates. Should I start off by saying I'm not a creep? Or is that something only a creep would say? Do I ignore the subject altogether? That might make me come off as oblivious, which could make things worse.

I decide to drop the subject for the night. All this overthinking won't help me to sleep any better, and being tired and exhausted can only hurt my chances at a good first impression tomorrow. I don't need to make a decision immediately, it's not as if one of the girls is about to barge into my room uninvited and crawl in bed next to me.

The door flings open, crashing into the wall behind it. A small silhouette stands in the frame, pulling the door shut behind her and obfuscating the little bit of light that was shining through for that brief moment. I sit upright in bed, trying to figure out what's going on, but I don't get the chance before a warm lump crashes into me, pushing me back into the bed-frame.

The girl screams. So do I.

I fumble around for a lamp as much as I can with the panicking person on my chest before remembering in a moment of clarity that I don't own one yet. She seems to have calmed down a bit as well, rolling off of me and setting her feet onto the floor. The slight slap noise makes me believe she's barefoot.

"Who's there?" She calls out to me.

"Me." I don't have a very good answer.

"Me... who?" She seems to be more confused than she was before. "Oh. You must be the new roommate. I think Ame mentioned you at some point, but I didn't know you'd be moving in tonight."

"Oh, well..." My mind blanks on what to say. "Sorry."

"Sor-" Even in the darkness of the bedroom, I can tell she's jolted upright. "Wait, I should be the one saying sorry. I ran into you so suddenly. Actually, I should probably introduce myself first.

"My name is Gawr Gura."

There's a long lull in the conversation, as if she's expecting something out of me.

"Wait, shoot." She fills the silence. "I just tried to shake your hand, but I guess you can't see that since it's so dark. That's actually why I usually come here. It's dark and it's on the far side of the house."

"You came here to be alone?" She doesn't seem to be too bothered by me, so I feel better asking her some things.

"Sort of. Sometimes I feel like the walls of my own bedroom are really thin, and the other girls are likely to walk in on me if I'm-" There's an audible choke as she silences herself.

"If you don't want to finish the thought, you don't need to." I reach out a hand blindly to comfort her and end up finding the top of her head. I scruff up her hair a little bit. Hopefully it has the desired effect, I've never known how to talk with girls.

"That's okay," She sniffles. "Sometimes I come in here when I'm sad or scared. When I just want to be alone to cry or something and don't want to risk any of the others checking in on me."

"I guess you lost your crying room, then." I almost punctuate that thought with another 'Sorry', but stop myself from apologizing yet again.

"It's alright." She scoots a little bit closer. I realize she's never really taken her weight off of me yet. She's much lighter than I would have imagined. "For some reason, talking to you feels like talking to myself. Er, no offense."

"None taken." I realize my hand is still on her head, so I stop patting her and lean back.

"Say, this is a weird question, and you can say no..." She sits upright, shifting her weight around on top of me. I can feel her breath against my cheek as she speaks. Without the lights on, she likely can't judge the distance between us that well. "But can I sleep with you tonight?"

Even in the darkness, I get the impression she can see the incredulity on my face.

"I know it's weird, but I was playing a scary game and maybe got a little too spooked and I really don't want to sleep alone tonight." A tiny hand clutches at my shirt. "I don't want any of the other girls to view me as a scared child since they might tease me, but for some reason I feel like I can trust you."

"Sure." After a long pause, I agree. Her words have moved me to a point beyond logic.

She doesn't say "Thank you", but she does cuddle into bed next to me, which gives the same impression. I wrap my arms around her and fall into a deep, restful sleep.


	3. December 03, Uninterested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dZBEjtqR

The bar snaps into place as I set it back on the hook it was fastened to and slide the curtains back. I give a few tugs on the fabric to ensure that it will stay in place, even as it gets used more and more. When the whole thing doesn't come collapsing down on my head, I step back to admire my handiwork.

When the sunlight flashing through my window woke me up this morning, I immediately vowed to get a set of blackout curtains so I could successfully sleep in. Now that I have them installed, I'd like to test them out to see if they work as well as advertised, but the sun has already set. It's a combination of the shortness of winter days and the amount of time I spent shopping for essentials this morning. The day was tedious, and I spent much more than I had planned to, but I'll be able to sleep better knowing that my bathroom is stocked, there's food in the pantry (that belongs to me), and I won't have to borrow any cleaning supplies from one of my roommates.

Additionally, the shopping trip had the added benefit of distracting me from the thoughts that plagued me all this morning. Thoughts of the young shark girl who fell asleep in my arms and the absence of her when I woke up to the shimmering of sunlight through my bare bedroom windows.

I try to sigh the thoughts away and busy myself with something else, cleaning up all the empty boxes and scraps of packaging that now litter my bedroom. I crawl around on the floor, scooping them up and placing them into the smaller boxes, which I then place into the larger boxes, all while cursing myself for not also buying a vacuum. Once everything is compact enough to carry in one trip, I head out the door with a large palette of cardboard in my hands.

When I have the waste sorted and placed into the proper recycling containers, I head inside to warm the winter's chill out of my arms. I am greeted at the front door by a face that's becoming more and more familiar.

"We need to talk about last night." Amelia is leaning against one side of the door frame while she places her foot against the opposite end. Her lower torso forms a sort of gate, preventing me from moving forward.

"The roommate situation?" I try not to let the annoyance sound in my voice. I've spend the entire day settling in. My greatest fear now is to be told I won't be allowed to stay.

"I'm not referring to that, I mean what you did with Gura." She's wearing a solemn face, nothing like the typical energetic expression I'm used to seeing on her. "I heard her entering your bedroom last night."

"Oh, that. It really isn't that bothersome."

"She didn't leave until this morning." She crosses her arms and inhales. Even with her back to the light, I can tell she's barely suppressing her rage. "What did you two do?"

"Do?" I put my hands up defensively. "We didn't do anything. She just fell asleep in there."

"I knew better than to expect a truthful answer out of you." Amelia shakes her head. "Listen, if you wanna keep staying here, we need to make a deal. Stop getting close to Gura. She's m- She's not yours, okay?"

"I don't know what you're trying to imply." I feign as much ignorance as I reasonably can. "Nothing happened."

Amelia's pensive body language implies she doesn't believe me.

"If you stay away from her... I'll..." Amelia braces herself. "I'll let you do those things to me instead."

"Do wh-" I cut myself off. Even if it's based on a misunderstanding, this is the type of deal that you can't pass up when it presents itself. "You promise?"

"Just..." Her voice quivers. "Just try to be fast about it."

Amelia steps out of the doorway and lets me in. I shut the door behind me, gently, as if moving too quickly might wake me up and undo everything that just happened. The slight sensation of tugging on my sleeve pulls my attention inward as Amelia leads me down the hallway and to what I assume is her bedroom.

The floor is littered with discarded packaging from different instant foods. A narrow trail is carved through the trash that leads from the door to her bed, with a small excursion where her desk is. The computer atop the desk seems out of place, the slim and sleek design standing in stark contrast to the shapeless mess around it.

I expect her to stop at the bed, but she continues walking past it to her PC. Amelia sits with her legs spread apart and gestures me closer. I stand as near as I'm willing to, but don't have a clue what she wants me to do, specifically.

"Down there." She gestures to the floor. "Underneath the desk. I have work to do and I don't want the camera picking you up."

I consider asking her to elaborate, but if she meant to clarify her words, she probably would have. I crouch underneath the desk as she told me to and try to make myself as comfortable as one can get while sitting on the floor.

Amelia scoots her chair underneath the desk, her legs straddling my face. I try to move back before the impact but find that I have too little room to move away. Her white panties stop inches away from me. I inhale to calm my nerves, taking in the scent of her sex as I do so. My nostrils are overwhelmed by the scent of flesh and sweat.

The smell becomes more overbearing as I lean in closer until I am soon completely taken in by the scent of Amelia's snatch. I hear her moving things around on her desk as I take in the sight, though I can't see much with the lack of light. I place both hands on her inner thighs and let the warmth of her body push out the coolness my fingers dragged in from outside. She doesn't react to me pushing her panties aside with my thumb.

With no other idea what to do, I press my face in between her legs. Her whole body feels hot, like I'm pushing my face into an oven, and I'm nearly suffocated by the embrace as her thighs close slightly around my head. I stick my tongue out, though to what end I'm still unsure.

"Aaaaahhh!!!" Amelia lets out a throaty screech that causes me to lurch back in surprise. It was so sudden, I don't believe it was in reaction to anything that I did. After a few seconds, she begins talking about her day, though I can't make out the exact words since her desk is absorbing most of the sound.

Is she recording something? Calling somebody? I try to work out what she's doing while she knows I'm sitting underneath the table with free reign over her crotch, but the thoughts distract me from what's in front of me, so I focus my attention back ahead, back to Amelia.

I continue licking as I was before, trying to get some sort of reaction from Amelia. I'm either having no effect on her, or she's an extremely skilled actor, because she doesn't seem to be interested in what I'm doing at all. This goes on for a few minutes, before she finally stops speaking.

"Hang on, I need to get Bubba to do something." Amelia leans back in her chair and looks down on me. "Could you hurry up? It's starting to get annoying."

"What do you want me to do?" I lift my head from her legs to look at her face. A small splatter of drool sticks to my lip. "I'm not getting any sort of signal from you."

"I don't know, just finish!" The moment she finishes speaking, her expression brightens and she returns her attention to her monitor. "Sorry about that, he should behave now."

When I try to return my attention to my own task, I feel something stirring between my legs. Amelia's bare foot has moved from the floor to the crotch of my pants and she's begun to slowly stimulate me with her toes. The sensation throws off the rhythm I had established working between Amelia's legs, until I'm too distracted to do anything else but match it.

Amelia's caught on to what I'm doing, and has begun to speed up her strokes. She really does want me to finish faster, and maybe herself as well. I wouldn't know, she's still yet to react.

Not much longer, she gets her wish. My back muscles tighten and I have to pull away from Amelia's sex, burying my head in her thighs as I shoot my load into my pants. Amelia winces at the wet sensation, but maintains a smile.

"Excuse me for a second." She mutes her microphone. "Are you done? Get out, then."

"I'm fine." I try to stand up, but my knees are still weak from kneeling.

"Hurry up." Her voice is harsh, even though she's still smiling as though nothing was wrong. Her camera is still running, even if her mic is not. "And close the door on your way out."

After closing the door behind me, I lean against the wall to regain my composure. The whole situation seems unreal, like I just popped out of some insane dream. Amelia muffled voice rings through the door to my side, speaking in her typical tone, like there's nothing sticky on the bottom of her foot at the moment. I briefly wonder if I'm right, and I did just imagine the whole thing, but the moist feeling against my thigh confirms otherwise.

My train of thought is broken by the sound of a door opening behind me. I turn to see if it's Amelia, but instead find myself at eye-level with Mori's cleavage. I stand upright and give an innocent wave to save a little face.

Mori gives me a short glare, then continues walking by like I was a stain on the floor. I certainly look and feel that way at the moment.

Maybe I should get cleaned up.


	4. December 04, Yandere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nv4ikLjW

I fold the last of my pants over a coat-hangar and hang it next to the rest of my clothing. My thoughts today have been overwhelmed by the topics of color-coding, organization, and furniture arrangement.

My morning was for moving furniture around, sliding the bed to a corner, then back to the middle of the room, then turning it 90 degrees, then returning it to it's original location. My afternoon was all about figuring out where to put personal affects. Should mail go on the bottom drawer? The top? Where do I put official documents? I spent my evening sorting my clothes, trying to incorporate both the appropriate seasons as well as some attempt at color coordination, though that last part is hard to do when most of your wardrobe is as plain as mine is.

I can't say that the end result is at all creative, but at the very least it's mine, and that's what matters. That, and the fact that I didn't have to think about last night. It seems like chores are now my go-to for distraction. I need to get a computer set up soon. And there goes my day tomorrow.

I shut the door to my closet and take a step back, then another, then another, soon I'm laying on my back on top of my bed. Was housework always this exhausting? I grab my phone out of habit if nothing else, and check the lock screen.

"24 New Messages."

...

24? That's a bit high. Was there some sort of spam bot assault on my area code? I unlock my phone to check what the deal was.

The messages were not from a spam bot. Rather, they were from a known number, one I've been in contact with for about a week now. It's Calliope's.

"Please meet with me at your earliest convenience. - Calliope Mori."

"I am messaging you regarding my previous message. Did you receive it? When you have the time, come see me. - Calliope."

The messages start out professional and polite, but as I scroll down, they become more and more unhinged.

"I don't want to bother you, but you're bothering me by not responding or acknowledging my attempts at contact. PLEASE see me. - Calli."

The messages stop there for a few hours, but then come back full of force and full of nonsense.

"i can hear you in your room,, moving shit around. im too blitzed to walk out there but get OVER HERE - your boy."

"this mihgft be the wine but you need to GFUCKING TALK i did so mcun but now your giving me the cold shiuflder. COME OVER COMER OVewr> \- PEACE"

...

I can tell that if I follow her instructions, something bad might happen. She's clearly not in a fit state to talk to anybody right now, and I don't want her to end up saying something she regrets while I'm there. On the other hand, the more I delay, the more she'll drink and the worse her condition will be. So maybe heading over as soon as I can is the best choice.

In the end, the decision to move won. I slipped on some casual clothing that was more presentable than the outfit I had on while reorganizing and head out. It feels strange to get dressed to walk to another room, but I'd feel stranger meeting with her in sweatpants and an undershirt. I'm not sure we've ever had a proper one on one conversation before, but if I'm going to have an awkward conversation with her, I can at least do what I can to mitigate my negative contributions.

I take one last look at my room before leaving. With how the new furniture is arranged, it almost feels like a completely different place, something unfamiliar to me. Maybe I should have left it as it was, if only to have something comforting to return to.

Mori's room is on the other side of the house, at the end of the hallway that connects all of the other rooms to the main foyer. I walk by four closed doors on my way over there, briefly lingering in front of Amelia's bedroom as I recall the events from last night. I stop before Mori's door. It's not completely closed, so I gently push it aside and peek my head through the crack.

"Ffffinally." Mori is laying on her back, completely naked. Her bare legs are sprawled to either side leaving her sex in full view, as though it were staring back at me. "Bout time ya showed."

I cup a hand over my face and avert my gaze to try and preserve her modesty, but it seems like she has no interest in matching my reservation. "Calliope? What's with the-" I'm not sure how to address her nudity in a tactful way.

"I woulda been dressed if you got here earlier." She takes a swig from a practically empty wine bottle, the last few drops pouring into her mouth in such a small amount I doubt she'd need to swallow anything. She pulls the glass away with a "Guh" and tosses it aside where it clanks against several similar comrades.

"I know you wanted to talk, but I should probably go." I try to figure out a way away from this situation. I knew the talk she wanted would be awkward, but I never could have expected this.

Before I can leave, there's a harsh pull on the hand I had over my eyes as I'm tugged off my feet and head-first into her breasts. My other hand involuntarily pulls the door shut behind me, though that's the least of my worries as my face is soon surrounded by warm skin.

"Where're you tryin' to run to? Back to Amelia.. or her?" Mori's grip on me tightens when she speaks the names of her roommates. "I stuck out my neck for ya, y'know? Told em you'd be fine, there'd be no- no drama or nuthin'.

"That's okay though. It's fine. You can stay here now, stay with me." Every time she speaks, I can feel her throat vibrating against me as the gentle rise and fall of her chest rocks me with every breath she takes. "Don't fuck with them any more, just me, alright? It's just you and me..."

"Mori, this isn't right." I try to pull away from her, but her arms are much stronger than I had thought they'd be. All I can manage to do is turn my head to the side to free up my face, though I'm still smothered by breast-meat.

"Shhh..." Mori squeezes my face closer into her chest, silencing my complaints. "This guy down here agrees with me, right?"

My cock is attempting to explode out of my pants at the sensation of Mori's nude body pressed up against me. My brain is fighting the impulse, telling me that this is a terrible idea, but in the struggle between us, my dick is winning.

I return Mori's embrace and press myself into her, my shaft rubbing against her thigh through my pants. She gives a small smile at the sensation, I don't doubt she can feel the heat, even through the fabric. One arm releases me from it's grip as she runs a finger down my body and to my pants, where she finally frees my suffocating member.

The tips of her fingers run up and down the length of my cock, as if coercing out the jolts of pleasure that follow each systematic stroke. Despite her intoxicated state, she seems to be incredibly deft with her motions. I wonder if she's playing up how drunk she really is the way a person might put on a brave persona before attempting something new for the first time.

The thought has little time to linger, though. I'm pushed backwards, collapsing onto Mori's bed. The weight of my body causes a few discarded bottles to roll towards me, but neither of us seems to mind. Mori climbs on top of me, straddling my legs with hers and holding me to the mattress with one hand, the other guiding my dick between her thighs. Without looking, she's able to place the tip inside and then gently lower herself on top of me. Despite the thickness of her body in certain places, Mori is incredibly light.

I let out a pant as I feel her body tighten around me, every muscle within her tightening as she leans forward and holds her face nearly inches away from mine. Once she starts to move, I'm too paralyzed with pleasure to make any movement but wrap my arms around her back. Every time she thrusts, she lets out a small gasp of air which cradles the skin of my cheek and fills my nose with the scent of grape and alcohol.

A kiss is all it takes to finish me. It came out of nowhere, but lingered around for what felt like hours. The feeling of her lips against mine completely overshadowed the feeling of semen flowing out of me and inside of her. I don't remember closing my eyes, but when I open them again I see her face only inches away. She smiles.

Mori slides off of me, her naked body collapsing on to the floor. I wince in second-hand pain at what she must have felt from that fall, but when I sit upright to check on her, she's out cold, her chest heaving slowly with each peaceful breath. I grab a box of tissues off her desk and clean myself up, then do what I can to stop the cum drizzling out of her without disturbing her too much.

Rather than trying to lift her onto the bed, I lower the bed to her, placing the pillow beneath her head and tucking the covers beneath her waist and legs after I roll her onto her side. Mori lets out a contented "Guh" and curls up like a child clutching a blanket.

I close the door behind me. Gently, so as not to wake her up.


	5. December 05, ENF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4d5DRYhM

If I had to describe the smell, I'd say it's very 'blue'.

The fabric conditioner I bought the other day was the second least expensive brand available, barely beating out the generic stuff. I thought the others might think less of me if I got the very cheapest possible product, but when I returned home and placed the new conditioner on the shelf behind the washer, I noticed the generic brand was already there. Somebody else in this house is able to match, if not beat out, my frugality. Is that why they bothered searching for a sixth roommate in the first place?

I take a second sniff of the bed sheets in my hand. The container says 'Spring Breeze', but it's hard to imagine the scent as anything fresh when it's drowned out by an artificial chemical smell. At the very least, the sheets don't smell like semen, which is what I was hoping for. After my romp with Mori last night, I figured I should try to fix things, and the first thought that popped into my head was to wash the sheets I soiled.

While I was in the area, I also took the liberty to recycle the empty bottles, sweep some dust off the floor, and wash the bathroom towels as well since I was already doing laundry. There was no sound coming from any of the bedrooms, so I assumed that everybody was out. If I can't apologize directly, the best I can do is try to make my feelings felt rather than heard.

I realize I'm still holding the sheets to my face and snap out of my momentary blue-flavored trance. I toss the sheets on to my bed and start pulling the rest of the white laundry out of the basket to sort it into similar piles, that I can more easily replace everything later.

It doesn't take long before I have everything in it's right place. Or maybe it does, I have a tendency to lose track of time when I'm doing housework. I pick up the empty laundry basket and head towards the door to place it by the dryer. This way I won't need to drag it back when the second load is done, as well as clear a little bit of space to more easily sort the clean stuff.

As if anticipating my actions, the door swings open, almost knocking me over. What follows succeeds where the door failed, and I'm soon on my butt with the basket clattering across my bedroom.

"Who the fu-" An airy voice calls out into the room, the girl hosting it stopping as she glances down at me.

Save for a small towel, she's naked.

I can't help but stare. The soaked towel is clutched in one hand, the other one is held up at an even height. Her expression is that of a deer in headlights, frozen in panic as she glances down at me. My gaze lowers to her chest, sizable yet not overbearing. I estimate that they're about the size of my open hand, give or take a bit. Her stomach is slim and toned with a hint of abdominal muscle that is accentuated by the lighting of my room. Fiery red pubes cover the gap between her legs, slick with water. I deduce from the evidence in front of me that she was in the shower and didn't notice the towels were all missing, not that I needed to think very hard to come to that conclusion.

She's currently too paralyzed with shock to cover herself and I'm currently too paralyzed with shock to avert my gaze.

"H-hello." I'm not sure which one of us spoke. Whoever it was, they're not helping to clear the air.

It takes a few long moments for the girl to fully realize her predicament and fewer, though even longer, moments for her to cover up. She squeezes her legs together and places a hand between them, her upper body contorting inward as she both turns a shoulder to me and covers her breasts with her free arm. The damp towel she held before has collapsed on to the ground, but I don't think she's realized it yet, as the gap between her legs isn't fully covered.

The girl's face has turned as red as her hair as she slowly backs up, her butt bumping against the door as she loses track of where it was. In a swift motion, she turns around and grasps the doorknob in both hands revealing a tight, oval-shaped butt. Before she gets the chance to turn the knob, a ring is heard. The doorbell.

"Shit! She's here already?" The girl freezes in place, caught between a rock and a hard place. The sound of company fills the living room and I realize that the girl is trapped in here with me, unless she wants to flash the guests we have over.

She mulls the decision over in her mind, too preoccupied with the choice to remember to cover herself. I take the opportunity to stand upright, though I find it nearly impossible to stop staring. There's a click as she releases the doorknob and slowly turns to face me. Dripping wet, her hair stuck to her face, her body beginning to shiver, she looks as vulnerable as a person can look.

"Do you have anything I can cover myself with?" She whimpers.

Nothing comes to mind. I glance over at the piles and piles of sheets and fabric laying on my bed and still, nothing comes to mind. The naked girl is clearly trying to gesture with her eyes towards the potential covering, but with her hands busy guarding her modesty, it's a fruitless effort. Once the obviousness of the situation hits me, I realize I should turn away.

"Yeah, there should be something around here." I stare at the dozens of possible somethings and select one at random, tossing it blindly over a shoulder. I can tell from the shuffling sounds behind me that I missed.

Once I hear the noises die down, I muster the courage to turn back around, hoping I don't get flustered and embarrass myself again. Thankfully, she seems to be decent this time with a towel wrapped around her chest, though I can tell her state of undress is still causing a bit of discomfort. The stirring in my pants causes me to match her expression. I throw myself backwards onto my bed to hopefully hide my arousal. The girl glances at the door, sighs, and sits on the far side of the bed, clutching the towel tighter as she does.

"Hi." She gives me an aside glance. "My name is Kiara."

"Hi..." I return her greeting. When I turn to face her, I notice an outstretched hand. I give it a limp grip and create the most awkward handshake of my life. Her face is still red as she forces a grimaced smile through her twitching face. Her politeness is a forced emotion. A coping mechanism to distract from the situation. I envy her level of self-control. "I'm... sorry about that."

"Oh, right. That." She slides her hand out of mine and returns it to her chest, adjusting the sagging fabric. "Sorry about the floor."

"The floor?" I look over at the spot near my room's entrance where she was standing earlier. A puddle is rapidly expanding from two foot-shaped puddles at the base. There's also a butt-print on the door itself where she bumped into it after she first noticed me. The stain feels lewd in some way that I decide not to linger on. I return my attention to the floor beneath my feet. "It's not a problem, I can clean it up later."

"I didn't think she'd get here so soon." Kiara sighs. "I had hoped to finish my work for the day, then take a quick shower before she got here but..."

I can piece together the rest of the story on my own. I hope she doesn't realize I'm to blame for the missing towels, though the fact that she's currently wrapped in one makes me believe that's not a possibility. She must be forcing herself not to be angry.

"Ugh." She grunts. "I'm not usually so... awkward. I'm just a bit shaken. My heart is going crazy right now!"

"I can imagine." My contribution to the conversation is the equivalent of tossing a shot-glass into a swimming pool.

"You're the new roommate, right? I think Calli mentioned someone would be moving in, it was some arrangement she and Ame worked out." Kiara speaks as though nothing were wrong, like she's been through worse before. Is conversation her way of distracting herself? "I didn't really see why we needed someone new to move in, it's not like we're broke. But those two have never been big spenders. Even after paychecks come in, they just keep living like everything is about to come crashing down.

"I can't help but wonder what life was like for them before they moved in... I hear that frugality is a trait that you never really lose, no matter how much money you come into. Ah-" She jumps a bit as she stops speaking. "Sorry, I didn't mean to imply that I don't like the idea of you being here. I mean, it isn't like we had a good first impression or anything, but I don't think you're a bad person. If Calli approves of you, then I'll approve of you, too!"

"Thanks?" In all her rambling, I lost track of what she was trying to say. She may have said much more, but I can't seem to follow along with any of her thoughts. The fact that there's a nearly naked girl sitting a few feet away from me certainly can't be doing my attention any favors.

"Oh." She stands up. "I think I heard them moving. If they went into another room, I think I can sneak back into mine without getting caught and embarrassing myself."

Kiara gives a quick salute as she heads out the door. "Sorry we couldn't chat any longer, but I'll probably be seeing you around soon. Until then."

She shuts the door behind her. Within seconds, I hear a scream, and what I assume is the sound of a damp towel falling to the ground...

I should probably finish up with the laundry.


	6. December 06, Shimaidon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tVfXbC0a

If you were to ask me what I just spent the last hour doing, I wouldn't be able to give a satisfactory answer. I've just been mindlessly killing time on the internet, closing tabs only to reopen the same sight, then scrolling through posts I've already read to see if my standards are low enough to reread any of them. It's the kind of mindless activity I know I shouldn't be indulging in, but it's nearly impossible to put down the type of bite-sized entertainment the internet can provide. Each click is just one more minute, much easier to digest than a long-term project.

I manage to pull myself away from the computer long enough to blink out some of the exhaustion from my eyes and take a personal inventory of myself. My back hurts, my throat's dry, my muscles are tense. I need to walk around some before I get sucked back into the internet.

I freeze in front of the door. There's company over. I had nearly forgotten. The muffled conversations hum through the walls with a lively energy that gives the impression of a crowded party, but listening for individual voices among the clamor makes me think there are only a handful of people in the living room. This is my house. I can get a glass of water in my own house. I gather my energy with a deep breath and head out my bedroom door.

Contrary to my intuition, it turns out there are only a few people in the living room, four in total. I recognize two of them as Kiara and Calliope, but as for the other two, one is a complete stranger and the other has her back to me. The two unknown girls both have straight black hair, though one of the two appears to have two short ears at the top. I may not have seen it properly, as I tried not to stare as I walked by.

The other girl stares me down as I walk by. I attempt to pay her no mind, but I can tell she's hatching some kind of idea.

"Hey, boy." She calls out to me. Her voice is deep, but not manly.

"Yes?" Now that I've been addressed, I can't just ignore the guests. I suppose that since this is my house, too now, I should be a more gracious host, even though I don't know these girls at all.

"You're the roommate, right?" She raises a hand and points at me with one finger, the others wrapped around a half-empty silver can. "Ina, this the guy?"

She addresses her question to the slim girl with her back to me, who flinches when called out. The girl slowly cranes her neck around to face me, her hair sliding further and further along her back as does so. Just how long is her hair?

"Wah." Her exclamation is a shocked one, even if her voice isn't raised over a whisper. "Hi. I'm Ninomae Ina'nis, but since that's long, you can call me Ina."

"Nice to meet you, I'm-" before I can finish, I get interrupted.

"Hold on, you mean to tell me you two just met?" The other girl raises her voice. "That's my little sister for you, never going out of her way to do anything social."

"Ane'nis, calm down." Ina turns back towards her sister, but the other girl seems to pay no mind.

"Quit complainin'. Why do you think I came over here in the first place if not to drag you out of your room? You don't even know your own roommates. How long have you been living here anyways?" Ane'nis takes a swing of her beer, but continues talking before I get the chance to respond. "Y'know, back when Ina was still in school, some guy asked her out to a dance. Handsome dude, pretty popular, a little dense for my tastes but whatever, you know what Ina said?"

"Ane, shut up!" Ina leans forward, trying to silence her sister with her hands. Ane moves aside, pushing her sister back with the familiarity and experience that only an older sibling has.

"She said, 'Sorry, my favorite MMO just had a new update.' and left him there. She turned down a date to play a video game!"

Calli and Kiara start to laugh, but when they notice how red in the face Ina has become, they at least have the grace to cover their face while doing so.

"This other time, when we were on a family cruise, this one guy kept following her around. When I pointed out that he probably had a crush on her, she-"

"STOP!" Ina shoves her sister. The impact doesn't seem to have much effect, but it does silence her.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop embarrassing you, but only if this guy sits down." Ane'nis holds an unopened can in my direction. "Here. You drink, right?"

"Socially, yes." I don't disclose the fact that I rarely drink due to not having any friends to drink with, but it's not as if I'm lying. I take the can. "Thanks."

Dozens of stories and at least half as many beers later, Kiara stands up and starts stretching.

"Sorry everyone, it's getting late and I've got a stream early tomorrow." She finishes the last of her beer and sets the can in a pyramid we've formed on the coffee table.

"Calli is..." Mori is currently on her back in the recliner, the customary insults drawn on her face for being the first to fall asleep. Ina's been quiet for most of the night, perhaps she'll be the next to go. "Well, Calli's not going anywhere. Thanks for bringing drinks, Ane! I'll see you next time we do this."

Kiara walks away, her even footsteps fading into the distance. Her control as she walked away makes me envious. She's probably had twice as much beer as I have tonight, yet she's able to walk with perfect balance whereas I'm sitting down and the room is spinning. I suppose she's built up a tolerance to alcohol that I haven't yet obtained.

"I guess you're gonna call it a night, too." Ane'nis reclines in her seat. "If all the others are about to check out."

"Maybe... I should." I catch myself almost slurring my speech. I blink a few times to try and wake myself up. "It was nice drinking with you, Ane'nis."

"Please, Ane is fine. No need to be as formal as you've been all night."

"Right, Ane. Thanks for everything."

"Before you go, I have one more question." The girl swallows what's left of her drink and stands up. She slowly approaches me, never breaking eye contact as she does. A smug smile grows on her face.

"You're fucking them, right?"

Something clutches my throat and catches the air inside in a choke-hold. The whole room goes fuzzy for a fraction of a second before I regain my bearings. Did I mishear her? The panicked expression on Ina's face makes me think not.

"Sorry, what?" I try to get clarification.

"You heard me." She doesn't back down. "It's kind of obvious. Between the way you're acting around the others, they way they talk about you, the fact they don't mind that you're living here. There's only one explanation, you've been fucking them, haven't you?"

"He has not!" Ina jolts upward from her spot on the couch. She places herself between her sister and me, as if that will halt the discussion. "He hasn't had... hasn't done those kinds of things."

"Hmm..." Ane eyes her sister with a suspicious gaze. "So you've been doing the others, but not Ina... At least not yet."

"Not yet?" Ina looks back at her sister. "What are you implying?"

"I mean he hasn't fucked you yet, but he wants to." Ane'nis turns to me, ignoring the shorter version of herself in the room. "Is that right?"

I'm caught in a trap. To say no would imply I don't find Ina attractive, which would lead to an awkward moment, but saying yes would probably not turn out any better. I mull the decision over in my head, buying time by pretending to sip from my empty can. There are a few ways I can deflect the question, possibly by asking Ane's motives. I just need a tactful way to word it.

I don't get the chance. Ane grabs her unaware sister's dress by the sides and in a swift motion, tugs it down and off of her. Ina takes a moment to register what happened before giving a proper reaction. She immediately goes for her dress, not bothering to cover up her flat chest, but Ane grabs her wrists and holds them to the sides. The naked Ina tries to raise her legs to hide her hairless slit, but the dress is tangled around them, stopping her from moving comfortably.

"So, you're saying you don't want to fuck this?" Ane speaks over her sister's embarrassed whimpers. "Run your tongue over her flat chest? Push your face into her stomach? Maybe... Do it with both of us at the same time?"

Frozen in place, I hardly realize that my erection is pushing up the crotch of my pants like a tent pole. When I realize what's going on, I briefly try to conceal it, but the damage is already done. Both Ina and Ane are staring between my legs with various levels of thirst.

Ane is the first to make a move. She releases her grip on her younger sister, who immediately takes the opportunity to cover herself with her hands. I hardly notice her though, as the older of the two has already started undressing herself, pulling off her shirt with a smooth, practiced motion. Her chest isn't particularly well-endowed, but compared to Ina, it's still sizable.

She puts two fingers on my chest and playfully pushes backwards. There's no force to it, but I take the hint and recline onto the seat behind me. Ane'nis straddles me and, without breaking eye contact, frees my cock from the clothing that restrained it. She pushes her panties aside and wraps a hand around my dick, stroking gently to keep me erect while she guides it inside of her.

"Ina, why don't you join us?" She beckons her sister over.

Ina cautiously approaches, still undressed from before. Her hands are over her chest, two fingers to each nipple. Her eyes are fixed on the point where her sister and I have combined our bodies into one, the raw lewdity of the act hypnotizing her. Ane places a hand on the small of her back and pushes her forward, inviting her to join her in her seat. She obliges.

Ina sits down on my stomach, her legs spread-eagle as it's the only way her slim body will fit on top of me. I begin to move. Each gyration causes both girls to move along with me, Ina's lips sliding up and down against my skin, leaving clear, slimy skid marks along my abs.

A hand appears from behind her and a few fingers begin to rub themselves along Ina's flat stomach. Ane'nis guides her hand lower and lower until she's at the front edge of Ina's bald quim. She begins to massage her in a circular motion, in synch with my thrusts, as if she wants her little sister to feel the same pleasure as her.

Ina lunges forward with a quiet yelp, throwing her arms over my shoulders. Her chest is warm against my face and, overwhelmed by ecstasy, I turn my head towards a random nipple and begin to give it soft, prodding licks. The flesh tastes hot in my mouth.

The cute sounds of choked-back moans echo through my skull as I can feel every vibration that escapes Ina's throat. Her moaning gets louder and louder until it's too much for her to hold back and she hugs my tightly, every muscle in her body seemingly contracting at once. Further back, I hear what sounds like laughter from Ane'nis, though whether the sounds were due to her sister's predicament or her own pleasure, I'm not sure.

I soon find myself joining them.

If you were to ask me what I just spent the last hour doing, I wouldn't be able to give a satisfactory answer. The two girls and I laid together on the couch, catching our breaths without speaking a word for what felt like the entire night, though it could have been a few seconds.

"I'm going to take her back to her room." Ane whispers. She stands up, her sleeping sister curled up in her arms. "I'll probably check out, myself."

My only response is a nod.

I watch Ane walk away from me, her hips swaying playfully as she goes. A dry white stain still exists on her inner thigh. When the two girls are gone I stir from my rest and stretch out some of the kinks in my body. Mori is still curled up on the recliner where she was before, the marker on her face already coming off.

I clean myself off with a napkin that was being used as a coaster, then, out of instinct, start putting the cans away for recycling. It doesn't take long to get the living room back to a decent condition, or as decent as I can get it without waking anybody up. Once I'm satisfied with my work, I return to my room to call it a night.


	7. December 07, Hatesex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vGN27acz

A pounding thump resonates in my head. A second one. A third.

I try to roll on my side to silence the noise, but moving seems to take too much effort. Even the slightest turn causes my stomach to spin in place. My throat is dry, as if I just swallowed a bag of sand, even breathing feels uncomfortable.

I force myself through the pain to grab the water on my nightstand. Nothing. I remember now. My schedule was thrown off after the craziness of last night and I went to bed without performing any of my usual rituals.

I recall the previous nights events, as much of them as I can, at least. Mori, Kiara, Ina, and her sister all sitting around the living room. We traded stories, spoke openly about our pasts, and in general had fun passing the time. And then... All of that feels like a strange dream, but considering the week leading up to it, I'm not surprised it happened, even if my stomach still gurgles at the thought. No, wait, that's dehydration.

In the end, I settle for drinking some tap water out of my hands. It has a rough, metallic taste to it, but it quenches my thirst, which is all I wanted it to do. The rest of my morning routine occurs without incident, which settles my stomach enough that I feel ready to take on the day, though that anticipation sours a bit when I remember the half-cleaned mess left over from last night. At least I'll have something to do.

My growling stomach compels me to the kitchen where the pantry's stock taunts me with it's selection. Little of what's in there is pre-made, so if I want a decent meal, I'll have to cook something myself. Though if I want a less-than decent meal, there's plenty in here that can fulfill that requirement.

The sensation of food in my stomach elevates my mood to the point where I finally feel ready to start my day. Mori is seated in the living room, her legs crossed as she casually leans into the seat where she fell asleep last night. Was she there before? I don't recall passing by her as I entered the kitchen. I give her a brief wave in greeting, but she doesn't return the gesture in kind. She stands up and walks toward me at a brisk but steady pace.

I realize too late she's holding her scythe.

Decor clatters in place against the wall that I'm pushed into. The room flashes white as the multiple light sources reflect off her blade and into my eyes. When I find a position where I'm not being blinded, I open my eyes to the sight of her scythe at my neck, though the look in her eyes is sharper than the weapon she's wielding.

"Hello." Her voice is calm, which is somehow more terrifying than an angry voice. "So what have you been up to?"

I get the feeling she already knows the answer to that question.

"Do you remember our little talk from the other day? Maybe you thought I'd have forgotten since I was intoxicated, but let me assure you, I can control my liquor quite well. Better than you might think. I remember every detail of that night. I remember last night, too."

"So you saw..." I can't bring myself to finish the sentence, not when she's looking at me the way she is.

Mori nods. "So what's to be done about it then? I could slit your throat right now, drag your soul down to underworld and have my way with you there. Only the others would find your corpse and suspicion would turn to me, so I can't do that."

She lowers her scythe. I don't get time to feel relief before she stops it at crotch-height, the blade poking between my legs, holding me in place with the threat of castration if I move. "But if I don't want to leave a corpse... Well, this would certainly prevent you from fooling around."

I hold back a wince. Showing weakness or flinching might re-enforce her behavior, possibly give her the impression that her idea is a good one. In moments like this, the best defense is a good offense. I reach out.

With the limited area I'm able to reach, my hand only makes it to her shoulder. I smile as sly and seductive of a smile as I can, forcing myself not to waver at the thought of the blade sliding even a bit to either side. The gesture seems to work, as the tension in Mori's shoulders eases up, if only a little.

"I think I know what you really want to do." The confidence in my voice is completely faked, but it seems to be convincing enough. Mori puts away her scythe.

"Fine." She steps back. "But only because I was up all night thinking about... about." She swallows. "Your boy has been feeling a bit 'Blue Balled' as they say."

I follow her back to her room, walking by the closed shut doors of the rest of the house and making my best efforts not to glance at them as I pass, lest that be construed as some sort of interest in a girl other than Calli. She leads me by the hand with a calm, quiet grace, but the sweat forming on her palm and the clamminess of her fingers betrays that notion.

Once inside, she begins undressing, not even waiting for the door to shut behind us. I barely get a chance to remove my pants before I'm thrown off of my feet and on to the bed behind her. When my head pats against the soft pillow, I'm grateful I removed the empty bottles the last time I was here.

Still half dressed, Mori climbs on top of me and straddles my hips, her panties still wrapped around one leg. She doesn't need to look to guide herself on top of my cock, which became erect the minute she took my hand.

Her breasts come to rest rest on my chest, the pressure from their weight rising and falling as she lifts herself up and down over me. The most I'm able to do is grab her waist and hold on for support, that I might have some semblance of control over the situation. Her face contorts, a snarl on her lips, her eyes never leaving mine.

Every few thrusts, she adjusts her angle of attack. Sometimes she moves in fast, mechanical motions, then, in an instant, she'll shift to slow methodical gyrations. The disparity prevents me from ever getting used to her movement or finding a rhythm that lets me defend against them. But if you can't defend, the best option is to attack.

I sit up. The suddenness of the motion catches the reaper off guard, and she's knocked over on to her back, her legs still squatting over nothing. Seeing the opportunity, I lunge on top of her before she gets the chance to shut her legs, which instinctively wrap themselves around me.

Her bare arms flex in frustration and I get the impression she's about to try and overpower me. My only hope is to pleasure her enough that she forgets her anger, both at my infidelity and the fact that I've pushed her off her throne. I thrust. It works.

Mori's face turns from rage into a grimace as a girly 'guh' escapes her throat. I shift my position on top of her into one with a better vantage. When I start moving again, she relaxes her legs, inviting me to continue on. Her fingers dig into my back as if to say that I must continue forever.

Every thrust causes her breasts to bounce half a beat delayed. Her neck goes limp from the pleasure and she allows her head to bob along to the beat of her mattress springs singing in time to our music. I catch myself grunting, but the noise is likely not heard over her increasingly noisy breaths and gasps.

I can feel myself about to cum, so I slow down. When she takes notice, her eyes open with a soft dissatisfaction and I find it harder and harder to stay upright as she brings her thighs closer and closer, pulling me in. I feel a stabbing pain coming from behind me, but rather than shouting in agony, I find myself humming in pleasure. A white flash reflects off of something, and immediately afterwards I catch myself with too little energy to keep moving.

Mori pulls me off of her and on to my side, our genitals making a sick squelching noise as we separate.

The exhaustion from this morning suddenly overtakes me, and I drift to sleep in Mori's arms.


	8. December 08, Armpits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mD6czV3G

My dry throat compels me to roll out of bed, against the wishes of every other part of my body. The unfamiliar floor takes a few seconds to register against my bare feet. I slide them around, trying to figure out why I don't recognize the cracks and bumps among the rest of the uneven texture before opening my eyes and solving the mystery. I'm still in Mori's bedroom.

The memories of the previous night slowly fade back into my mind as I glance around for some sort of clock or other display of the time. After a few seconds of searching, I come to the conclusion that Mori's room needs more furniture. Aside from the bed I'm sitting on, her room is practically barren. A few bottles of wine are stacked in the corner, more are scattered along the floor. Just how much does this girl drink? Also on the floor is a computer, tucked away to the side of the room in such a way that I may not have noticed it if I weren't taking a mental inventory of everything inside. There's no desk, just a tower, monitor, and a handful of accessories. She doesn't even have a chair.

Since Mori is nowhere to be seen, I take the opportunity to leave, though I still try to step well around the glass on the ground, just in case she's lurking nearby and hears the sound of sliding bottles. I gently open the door and walk through, careful to return it as close to exactly the way I found it when I woke up. The neat freak in me shudders at the thought of leaving a mess of that size behind, but it's not my room, so it's not my problem.

The lights are out in the rest of the house. I don't want to disturb anybody, and I don't know what time it is, so I navigate with my arms held out in front of me, relying on muscle memory to avoid the larger obstacles. Once I feel the kitchen light switch beneath my fingers, I flick it upwards so I can see.

Ina is there, clutching a plastic bottle in both hands.

The sight takes me off guard, almost causing me to lose my balance and fall backwards into the living room. If my arm wasn't still near the wall, I may have lost my balance. Ina doesn't seem as shocked. It's as if she expected me to come in at that moment.

"Wah!" she exclaims. Her voice is too calm for me to think that's any emotion related to shock. Perhaps that's just how Ina says 'Hi'.

"Wah." I return the greeting in kind, mostly because I'm unsure how to properly respond to the situation.

We stare at each other unmoving for a few moments, our eyes still as they're locked in the other's gaze. My throat gets a funny feeling which I at first attribute to nervousness, but later realize is thirst. Ignoring the girl at the far side of the room, I pour myself a glass of water like I originally intended to do.

The liquid is cool down my throat, much more so relative to the hot stare on the back of my neck. Even as I stand there taking sip after lengthy sip, I can still feel Ina's eyes boring holes into me. Gazing. Wanting something. I face her.

"About the other night..." She is the first to speak. The topic is an uncomfortable one for me, though her nervous expression indicates it's even more difficult for her to discuss.

"That was... spur of the moment." I try to avoid speaking approval or disapproval regarding the incident. While it was obviously nice that it happened, the last thing I want to do is make Ina uncomfortable or unhappy around me.

"Right. Spur of the moment." Ina looks as though she's about to run away at any moment. "I thought you should know that I'm not the type of person who typically does... that sort of thing. At all.

"I don't know why, but that night I felt kind of... different. Not myself."

"Alcohol will do that." I shift the blame.

"No, not like that. I mean that I..." Ina twirls a lock of hair around in her hands. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since then."

She steps forward. Her motions are steady and graceful, like she's gliding on top of water. When she approaches me, her head stays perfectly level, no variance in height with her steps. Even though the whole kitchen was between us, it seems like she was within arm's reach in only a single step.

The scent of her reaches me before her body does. Warm, familiar, and a little bit salty, like the smell of the ocean filtered by nostalgia. Her body, although thin, has a warmth to it unlike many girls her size. Her face radiates heat most of all, almost to the point that I fear being burnt by her head pushed into my chest.

I return her hug, or attempt to, but she's much thinner than my impression of her was. My forearms collide uselessly on my first attempt. My second attempt is not much better, my elbows touching in an awkward fashion across her shoulder blades. It doesn't seem to matter though, as she turns her head in a relaxed manner, getting comfortable in our embrace like I'm the cool side of the pillow.

Our bodies stay together in the kitchen for a while, our breathing remaining tantalizingly out of sync, whenever I realize we're about to match speeds, my heart rate increases and I throw off the rhythm again. Ina could be asleep for all I know.

"I want..." Her voice vibrates against my chest. "I want to do... more."

I don't say anything, but my expression must wordlessly agree.

The kitchen and living room are connected, so it's only a few steps before we're collapsing onto the couch. We never even needed to break our embrace. Her smell is sweet and overpowering but the taste of her mouth is even more-so. Our tongues meet at the center of our mouths and wrestle with each other, exploring the surface and feeling every taste bud until she finally pulls away to breathe.

Finding my feet, I begin to unzip my pants as Ina watches with a nervous kind of anticipation. Once my cock is out, though, her doubts begin to show. She swallows, then with newfound bravery, leans forward.

Nothing happens.

I look down. My penis is pointing out, a long finger piercing the way towards her mouth, craving a path between us. She glances at it the way one might view a cucumber. A hesitation clear on her face, her excited breathing giving way to second thoughts.

"Maybe this is too much." When she speaks, warm breaths press softly against my shaft. "I don't want to call it off but... Something else may be better."

"Does anything come to mind?" I ask her opinion, so that she might feel more comfortable.

"Not right away, no."

"I have one suggestion." I steady myself. "I could use your armpits."

"Eh?" Her eyes widen. She looks at me with a longing confusion, desperate to hear that she misheard me. "Armpits? Why?"

"Well, your outfit has them exposed all the time. Every time I look at you, I think about them. So if penetration doesn't sit well with you, armpits are the next best thing." I keep to myself the fact that the real 'next best thing' would be breasts, since Ina doesn't have any.

Ina clutches herself, her hands finding the folds beneath her shoulders as if she's only just discovered that she has them. Her thumbs massage the outside with slow, gentle strokes as she ponders the proposal I've given to her. After the idea has mulled around in her head a bit, she wordlessly lifts her arm up, exposing the hairless skin beneath.

Harder than ever, I step into her, my penis pressing against her pit with a heat unlike anything else I've felt. She slowly lowers her arm, flinching a bit as her bicep touches the other end of my shaft. Even the sensation of her tightening her armpit is enough to make me almost lose control, but I hold out long enough to continue on.

I start moving. It's difficult at first as she's putting too much pressure on me and I struggle to beat the friction, but when she takes notice of this, she moves her elbows just enough that the tightness is no longer constricting. The flesh on the side of her chest moves slightly with every push, her face quivering in pleasure as her nipple is indirectly massaged. She moves her free hand to her thighs.

Two fingers push her dress aside and begin to move in small circles beneath the fabric. I slow my pace to match hers, placing a hand gently on her other shoulder to steady myself. We must look insane in this position, but I push away the thoughts of how easily we could be walked in on so I can continue focusing on her.

Her whole body shudders and a quiet gasp escapes from her lips. All at once, Ina ceases to move, her muscles tightening in ecstasy, squeezing my penis in a vice-grip against the top of her rib cage. A wave of pleasure rocks her body from her hips moving upward, connecting to me and continuing until it settles behind my cheeks. When I come to, I see a white stain on the back of her dress where I finished.

"Oh, sorry." Is all I can think to say. "I think I ruined it."

"No, that was fine." She shakes her head, not realizing what I'm referring to. "I even enjoyed it near the end."

"Not that, the-" I stop myself. She'll find it eventually.

Ina stands up and stretches her arms, twisting her upper body as she does so. A few cute noises radiate out of her lungs until she stops, looking me in the eyes with a satisfied smile.

"Maybe it wasn't what you were expecting, but thanks." She gives me a rare look. "Maybe next time we'll try something more."

She turns around, still blissfully unaware of the stain on her back.


	9. December 09, Mating Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X3mhsCeh

I awaken to a chorus of screams.

Since moving here, my sleep schedule has been an absolute disaster. With all the coming and going, there are always noises in the common areas that keep me from restful sleep. I try to recall a period of over four consecutive hours where I wasn't stirred from my rest by a scream or a yell or a slam, but can't think of a single moment. I toss around a while longer, as if I can physically stir my memory, but to no success.

My phone reads 21:00. When did I go to sleep? I think back to the last few times I've been woken up by a noise as reference. This is the third time 'tonight' that I've been pulled from sleep by one of my roommates. So I've been attempting sleep for twelve hours, then, though how many of those hours were actually spent sleeping is something I can't tell. Either way, it's time to get out of bed.

The voices from the living room have quieted down. I sit with my ear to my bedroom door to double check that if that means they're gone or not. After a few moments of silence, I step outside. The room is empty, the lights turned are off. But as I get further in, a silhouette sitting still fades into view as my eyes adjust to the darkness. A girl hunched over, her face in her hands.

I freeze. There wasn't supposed to be anybody in here, let alone a stranger. Before I get the chance to turn around and pretend like I didn't see anything, she lifts her gaze and notices me. A brown ponytail hands from one side of her head. Her face is red, her eyes watery.

"Hi." I try not to let an awkward silence form, and a greeting is the first thing that pops into my mind other than an apology, which is likely not appropriate at the moment.

"Sorry." She wipes her face. Clearly, this girl doesn't share my sentiment. "I didn't mean for anybody to see that. I'll be leaving now."

She turns away from me and begins to pick up a few of her things. Her movements are sullen, but not slow, the practiced cleaning of a professional, somebody who moves around a lot. The way she gathers her possessions reminds me a little bit of when I first moved in and the reception I received from my housemates. The dry tears on her face make me think she didn't get the same welcome that I did. Something in my chest tightens.

"You don't need to leave so suddenly." I call out to her, though I'm not sure why. "If you want to stick around longer, you're welcome to do so."

"No, I'd only be a burden." She doesn't make eye contact, nor does she completely turn to face me.

"You're not being a burden, really."

"Is that so..." She looks up, her eyes no longer quite so disturbed. "Maybe that's just because you don't know me, yet."

"How can I know you if you leave so suddenly? I don't even know your name yet."

"I guess..." She sits back down. "I guess I don't have anything else to do for a while. My name's Matsuri. I came here for a collab, but I was expecting it to last much longer than it did."

"A collab?" I'm not sure what she's referring to, though I know it has something to do with the careers of my housemates.

"We were supposed to have a stream together today, but it didn't go as planned. The whole time I felt like they were having more fun with each other than with me." She sighs. "It's something I'm used to, though. I make some weird first impressions that don't reflect who I really am."

"Really? I wouldn't know." I sit down next to her. "My first impression of you is a pretty normal one."

"It's not just that. Whenever I like a person, I try to show affection to them and end up showing way too much. Like earlier today, during the collab, I tried to make some crude jokes to the others. It was just harmless banter, the type of thing you say to make your friends uncomfortable, but I don't think they saw it that way. All I got were awkward silences in response. I come off so strong that it scares people away."

"That's not true." I speak up before she can get any more self-depreciating. "You're not scaring me away."

"It's different." She turns away. "I don't feel like freaking out or saying something weird in front of you."

"So you're saying you don't like me?"

"No, not at all. I just... Something about you makes me feel like I can relax more." She holds a palm to her face. "Sorry, I'm the type of person who cries easily. You must think I'm coming off really strong right now."

"Not at all." I don't know why I'm doing this, but I inch closer to her and prepare a hug. A small part of my brain is telling me to stop, that this is a bad idea, but the motions seem too natural to call it a mistake. "This is an example of coming off too strong."

She turns to see what I mean, and when she does, I steal a kiss from her. Her lips surprise me with their softness despite how thin they are. My head feels fuzzy. A week ago, I never would have considered doing this. A week ago, I would have been terrified to even approach a stranger, but today it feels completely normal. Have I changed so much in so little time?

"That's coming on too strong, wouldn't you agree?" I pull my lips away from hers. "But it didn't feel bad."

"No." She puts her arms over my shoulders. "It didn't."

I lean into her, my weight pushing her backwards. She falls onto the couch with a willingness that pulls me along with her. Our bodies collapse into a pile, limbs entangled in a web of lust. The shuffling of fabric combines with our heavy breathing as the two of us hastily tear off whatever clothing is holding us back. My dick flops out, slapping against the tights on her inner thigh as she frantically unbuttons her shirt, her modest breasts spilling out to the sides.

I grip the band of her tights and pull down, peeling the cloth away and unveiling bare leg beneath. She lifts her legs to allow easier access, her knees pulled to her chest with a surprising flexibility. I can't wait any longer, so I throw myself on top of her before she even gets the chance to adjust her lower body.

Matsuri makes a strained face as her legs are pushed backwards, her feet now behind her head, bending her hips up in a reaction that pushes her sex into me with a rising force. The contraction of the muscles in her legs is reflected in the muscles of her vagina, tightening further with every thrust as I enter her from above.

Between her knees, I see an gasping face, struggling to breathe between the constant ecstasy of penetration and the strain from the position she's in. Every time I move, her reaction mirrors my motion twice as much, the lewd faces she's making causing me to thrust even faster. The feedback loop reaches an endpoint as I feel my head grow light and I finish inside of her in a few more moments.

I ease myself off the girl, careful her legs don't swing down into me as I do. She lies on her side, my seed dripping out of her and onto the floor which leaves a stain that I already dread trying to clean up.

"I guess coming here was worth it after all, hmmm." She sits upright, fixing her clothes as she does. I take the moment to redress as well. "Glad to have met you, even if I couldn't stay for long."

"You'll have to come over for another collab some time in the future." I zip up my pants. "And then afterwards, we can do this again."

She smiles, putting her face on my head as she does so. "By the way, can I use your bathroom to clean up before I go?"

"Oh, of course." I point to my room. "It's just that way, connected to the master bedroom."

She gives a curt nod in thanks and awkwardly walks out of the room.

Once she's gone, my feet find themselves moving to the kitchen to begin cleaning up the mess I left. But something stops me before I can leave the room. A feeling like I'm being watched.

I turn around to check behind my back just in time to see the door to Amelia's room closing, her round face peering out from the darkness behind the crack.


	10. December 10, Paizuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1fkW3GW2

Heat radiates out of the oven as I pull the door down and carefully place the pan within. I set a timer for twenty minutes and turn my attention to the rest of the meal.

The kitchen is a mess, various packaging and bowls of sorted ingredients set out along the counters. It's a shame that only minutes ago it was spotless and presentable, although the memory of what it looked like before I cleaned it up is a little bit comforting.

On a shelf beneath the microwave is the rice cooker, I pull it out and look for an empty outlet to plug it into. As I'm searching, I notice an unnerving lightness to the machine. A more thourough investigation confirms my fear. The bowl is missing.

I set the rice cooker aside and start looking for places where the rest of the assembly might be. It's not under the sink, it's not with the other dishes, it's not under the microwave where the rice cooker was before. It's not in any obvious location.

My search is called off while I'm searching the ground cabinets, when I find a stockinged leg standing near the kitchen entrance.

"Looking for something?" Amelia enters, carrying an empty mug.

"Yeah, have you seen the bowl for the rice cooker?" I stand up. "It's not in the rice cooker itself and I can't seem to find it anywhere else."

"Oh yeah, it's in my room." She sets her mug down and takes the kettle from the stove. "Were you going to use it?"

"...Yes." I pretend like the portioned out rice on the counter isn't obvious. "Why was it in your room?"

"I was eating rice." She keeps her back to me as she fills the kettle. "Why else?"

"Directly from the bowl?"

"I don't have to wash an extra dish that way. It's not like I ate it with anything, either."

"So... just plain rice? Directly out of the bowl it was cooked in?"

"You say that like there's something wrong with it." Amelia lights the stove and turns her attention back to the tea she's preparing.

"There's nothing wrong with it, I just..." I recall Amelia's room, the sorry state it was in the last time I entered it. "Would you prefer something better?"

Amelia shakes her head. "Cooking big meals is a hassle. I don't normally cook if I can help it and when I do it's something easy."

"What if you didn't need to cook? I could just double some of my portions and split it with you."

Amelia shakes her head. "I don't wanna leech. If you did that I'd feel bad for leeching off of you."

"If it's that much of a problem, why not reach a compromise? You can help me cook and I'll share the end result with you."

"It's fine, thanks for the offer, but I don't really care about food all that much."

"I see." I return to the food I'm preparing before remembering what prompted our conversation in the first place. The bowl. The thought of it's location triggers another connection. Her messy room. The instant food packaging. The plainness of her meals. "Do you know how to cook?"

"Of course I do!" She furrows her brow defensively. "Who doesn't know how to cook?"

"Amelia, your sleeve is on fire."

"Huh?" She pulls the burning fabric away from the stove, patting out the cinders with her free hand. Once the flame is extinguished, she gives me a pouty look, as though the incident was my fault somehow.

"Listen, it's not a big hassle for me. I'll just cook normally and explain what I'm doing along the way while you watch. It's fun once you get the hang of it and we'll be able to spend some more time together."

"I guess so." Amelia seems to ponder the idea for a time. "I'll go get the bowl, then."

She steps out of the room, leaving me alone in the kitchen. I take the opportunity to move some dishes around and ready explanations for everything I'm doing. By the time I have the preparations split into different stations, Amelia has returned with the bowl in hand, but that's not the first thing I notice.

She's removed her jacket completely, revealing the white shirt she had on under it. The fabric is so thin it may as well not be there at all, becoming transparent beneath certain light. I lose myself in the sight of her breasts, hanging down almost comically from her tiny shoulders. Were they always this big? Just how much does her jacket obscure them?

A high whistling is emitted from somewhere in the room. For a second, I panic, wondering if my staring has caused some sort of audible noise, but it was only the kettle going off. The distraction causes Amelia to turn her body away from me, giving just enough respite to regain my composure. I take the bowl she brought and set it next to the rice, filling it with a measuring cup while trying not to stare at her. I end up overcompensating and my attention drifts too far away from where I'm working. There's a stabbing pain in my elbow.

"Ah!" I flinch away from the sensation, looking around for the cause. Amelia is standing behind me, a knife clutched in her hand.

"Are you alright? You were staring off into space and then you almost walked into the cutlery." She sets the knife aside, far from my reach. "If I hadn't grabbed it at the last second, you'd have a lot more than just that little prick."

"Oh, thanks." I investigate the wound. It's not as big of a deal as it felt like, the cut too small to have drawn blood.

"Moving on, we'll start with the potatoes." I can distract myself from her chest by focusing on the lesson. "Potatoes are great because of how versatile they are, and being able to work with them is an important first tool in any chef's kit."

"Okaaay!" Amelia responds with a precocious mimickry of a kid eagerly attending a school lesson. The disparity between her child-like tone and her adult features fries my brain a little bit more.

"So, what's the first thing you do before cooking potatoes?" I regret asking her a question. Now she's going to answer it and I'll hear her voice again, forcing me to put more effort towards evading the sight of her breasts.

"You peel them!"

"Good guess, but wrong." I was expecting her to answer that way. "Before working with fruits or veggies, you always need to wash them first."

"Oh, I can do that." She bounces toward the sink, her chest making lewd motions with every step.

I try to avert my gaze as much as possible without coming off as intentionally avoidant, but eye contact with Amelia is difficult, especially so because she's short enough that I'm looking down anyways. When she takes the potatoes from the counter, I notice the top two buttons of her shirt are down. Wasn't it one before? Amelia begins roughly brushing the potatoes with her hands beneath the sink's running water, each motion making my mind conjure a different thing she could be brushing with her hands. My armpits are uncomfortably wet.

"Ah!" Amelia lurches away from the sink. "The water splashed on me!"

She holds her hands up in frustration, a potato still clutched in one of them. With her arms out of the way I get a perfect view of her breasts, two brown nipples protruding from her white shirt where the frigid water made the fabric transparent. It is at that point that I realize she's not wearing a bra. Would it be strange to ask her why?

"AAAAH! First my jacket, now my shirt? I keep messing up!" Without hesitation, Amelia reaches for her stomach, undoing the buttons of her shirt from the bottom up. She gets halfway through before I register that something strange is going on.

"What are you doing?" I reach forward to try and stop her, but as I get close the sight of her chest overwhelms me and I'm frozen in place again.

"I'm taking off my shirt." She responds as though the answer was obvious. As if I were the weird one for asking. "I don't like the feeling of wet clothes."

"Shouldn't you... shouldn't you..." I'm done. Amelia pulls her shirt down, revealing her breasts in their full glory.

Her chest is completely unblemished, no freckles, no hair, no moles, just pale whiteness like two oversized pearls. They hang down like idealistic ice cream scoops you'd see in a commercial, seemingly immune to gravity despite their size.

"What's the matter." Her voice barely stands out to me with my attention drawn elsewhere. "We're the only ones home right now, it's not like anybody else will walk in."

I try to respond, but the only words that are in my mind would come out as incomprehensible gibberish. Amelia seems to realize this and makes a smug smile.

"How about this," Amelia steps closer to me, her bare chest pressing into my stomach, nipples protruding hard enough that I can feel them through the cloth. "The timer on the oven still has fifteen minutes left. We can squeeze in a quickie before it's done. Won't that be more fun than cooking?"

The question is left in my mind as I glance around the room for an answer. Every part of my body says 'Yes!' but I get a suspicious instinct as I realize I can't even come up with an alternative. It's like a prompt in a video game that only has one choice. Despite the misgivings I have, I agree with enthusiasm as no other emotion comes to mind.

Amelia guides me to the living room, stopping in front of the couch where I performed my deed yesterday. I have a flashback to the sight of her peering through the door at me with a disapproving face, but the difference between yesterday's Amelia and today's is great enough that I dismiss that as a misunderstanding. If she was upset, she wouldn't be getting on her knees in front of me right now.

A few deft motions by her fingers undo my pants, my erect cock almost bursting out. She smiles at the sight, touching it with her hands and carressing the shaft in her gentle grip. She leans forward, her bare chest squishing into my lap, and soon I find her breasts cradling my penis.

She grabs her chest from the sides and pushes in, the warm pocket between her boobs squeezing me with a hot force that feels better than any hole I've used before. Looking down, all I can see left of my member is the very tip, and that's only because I'm lloking straight at it. From any other angle, it would be completely obscured. Amelia gestures that she's about to start moving. I almost choke on my excitement.

She moves her hands up and down, her breasts massaging me with each movement she makes. The motions are slow and even but despite that I still can't find myself getting used to them. When I try to shift in my seat, I only make myself flinch with pleasure against her chest. Amelia looks down at my penis, a hunger in her eyes. She tries to lean forward and begin sucking on the tip, but her own breasts are in the way. Not wanting to give up, Amelia closes in even tighter than before. I can feel her heart beat in my cock.

In the end, she manages no more than a few licks of the tip, but that's more than enough. My thigh muscles contract and I find myself unable to move as a hot sensation rises through my body. Amelia tightens her grip right as I begin to spasm and the majority of the semen is caught between her chest, only a few drops leaking out the top.

A quiet moan escapes her lips as Amelia adjusts herself against me. We're lying together on the couch, my arms wrapped around her. The last few minutes have been a blur, so I take in my surroundings, trying to remember how I got here. Amelia is still topless, though she's covered by the blanket we're sharing. The flickering fireplace gives off a dim light, just enough to see her but not enough to see the far side of the room.

"The oven!" I try to sit up, but a sudden ache in my head pins me back to the couch.

"Don't worry about it." Amelia's voice vibrates her back, the humming massaging my chest. "I took care of the kitchen while you were asleep. You passed out right after we finished, it was a little bit concerning." She scoots back, pressing herself further into me. "I thought I'd stay with you until you came to again."

"I see." I let myself relax into the back of Amelia's head. Her hair is slightly damp with the smell of fresh shampoo, a calming aroma that puts my mind at ease. "Well, I've come to."

"I know." She replies. "But I think I'll stick around just a little bit longer. If that's alright with you."

"That's fine." I close my eyes, sleep setting in swiftly. "That's fine."


	11. December 11, Double Naizuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eYt68kf4

"Stop it!" Amelia complains. "You two have been ganging up on me all day!"

"Are you frustrated?" Gura teases back.

"Stop picking on me!" Amelia lunges to either side, as if that will make a difference.

"We're only picking on you because you're the lowest hanging fruit." Ina smiles.

Amelia manages to break free from the other girls' attack and puts a bit of distance between them, only to find herself backed into a corner. She tries to push her way through them, but only manages to get hit from two directions at once. She flies off the stage, her character turning into a twinkle of light in the distance. Amelia throws her controller onto the couch cushion in front of her.

"Aaaah! Not again!" She kicks her feet frantically. "This is the fourth round in a row where I was the first one dead!"

Gura and Ina ignore her complaints, focusing their attention instead on the game in front of them. When Amelia realizes her voice is being ignored, she leans backwards on the couch, fuming in futile frustration. Her eyes catch mine.

"Hey, are you really just gonna watch the whole time?" She gestures to the television. "You can play too, you know. It's more fun with an even number of players."

"I've never played a fighting game before, I doubt I'd make much of a difference." I turn down her offer. Spectating has always been my preferred way of enjoying video games.

"Smash isn't really a fighting game, it's a party game." Ina chimes in, not turning her attention away from the screen. "Anybody can pick it up in a few minutes."

"Ame just wants him to play so there will be somebody worse than her in the game." Gura taunts.

"Shut up Gura!" Amelia turns back to me. "Come on, it's more fun than just watching."

I think to voice another complaint, but it's less effort to go along with her whims than to fight them. There's an unclaimed controller on the coffee table which I grab and plug in, careful not to block the screen as I do so. One or two games can't hurt, right?

Three hours have passed since I started playing. Gura and Ina haven't grown tired or bored at all, but Amelia seems to have gotten worse as the session dragged on. She's lost the last seven games in a row, despite there being a completely new player in the group.

"GGgghhhhaaaa!" Amelia slams her palms into her thighs, producing a series of fast-paced slapping noises as her controller clatters along the ground.

"Another 4th place finish for Amelia!" Gura commentates over Amelia's tantrum. "And the crowd goes wild for Ina's clutch victory over the two remaining contenders that matter!"

"Shut up!" Amelia shouts. "I'm the best player here! That's why I'm losing! You all keep ganging up on me so I can't do anything because you know I'll win if you don't!"

"Ooof!" Ina laughs. "I'm getting kind of thirsty, what with all that salt."

"Ssssshut up!" Amelia roars! "You're jealous! Jealous of my skills, jealous of my chest!"

"Hey, I can sleep on my stomach." Ina sticks out her chest with confidence.

"I'm hydrodynamic!" Gura pulls back her shoulders.

"I'm a guy..." I think to myself.

"I need to go!" Amelia unplugs her controller and heads towards her room. "I need to go work on a case."

"Say, by the way..." Gura grabs my shoulder and speaks to me, though her voice is loud enough that it stops Amelia in her tracks. "What size of chest do you prefer, large or small?"

"Ooh. Interesting question." Ina smiles.

Amelia doesn't turn around, but her lingering near the hallway lets me know that she's still interested in my answer, no matter how much she feigns otherwise. Gura and Ina are both giving me their undivided attention, the game behind them being ignored completely. I realize that this is a baited question. As far as chest sizes go, the invested party size is tilted in one direction, the flat chests outnumbering the other option two to one.

"I guess..." I've always been a people-pleaser. The type of person to take the choice that makes the fewest people upset. "I guess I like them smaller."

Amelia scoffs. "That's not what you thought last night." She disappears around the corner, her door shutting seconds later.

The three of us are left in an awkward silence. I had hoped Amelia wouldn't bring up that the two of us had fooled around the day before, but it seems that she didn't share that opinion. The room remains quiet for a few seconds, the faint video game OST in the background as the only noise heard.

"Is that true?" Gura breaks the silence. "Do you really prefer larger chests?"

"He doesn't." Ina shakes her head. "At least, that's not the impression I got from him."

"But that doesn't explain what Amelia said." Gura scratches her head. "What did you two do last night that made her breasts stand out so much?"

"I, uh..." It's probably best to tell the truth, or at least to avoid telling a lie. "It's not so much her breasts that I enjoyed but what she did with them."

There's no verbal response from the girls, only four curious eyes staring inquisitively at me.

"Well, she put my penis between them." I elaborate. "And then sort of... how do I put this... rubbed it up and down?"

I'm embarrassing myself just talking about it. There's a pang of guilt as I describe the process of paizuri to two flat-chested girls. Strangely though, neither of them seem to be too hurt or dissatisfied by my answer. Instead, there's a mischievous smile shared between them.

"I bet we could do that." Gura clutches her chest. "If we worked together."

"I'm not about to let myself be one-upped by Amelia." Ina pumps a fist. "Er, well, two-upped I guess."

"Wait, really?" The reaction was not one I was expecting from them. Much less expected was the reaction from myself. "Wanna try it out right now?"

Gleeful girlish giggling radiates 'round the room as the girls climb on top of me. Ina tugs my pants off as Gura lifts her hoodie over her head, revealing a pair of blue striped panties underneath. The sight of the two small bodies supporting eager, thirsty expressions is enough to arouse me before any contact occurs and my member sprouts up like a well-hydrated plant, much to the delight of the pair.

Gura grabs her chest from the sides and pushes the little bit of meat on her bones inward. She doesn't even manage skin on skin contact, despite her best efforts. Ina watches, half her attention given to pulling down her own shirt to reveal a flat, featureless, yet feminine chest. Even a boy would have some muscle under his shirt. Ina's efforts are no better.

Frustration flares on the faces of the duo. Ina stares at her chest, clutching it in two hands while internally lamenting it's size. Gura is more determined. She investigates my cock thoroughly, as if looking at it from a new angle will provide some new information on how to approach it. She finds her answer when she moves her gaze upward just a bit.

"Ina, this is a puzzle." Gura catches the attention of the squid. "Just like when we played Portal."

"Ah!" Her partner catches on. "We can do it if we work together!"

Gura leans forward, pushing her chest into my thigh, the tip of my penis rubbing against a small mound beneath her collarbones. Ina matches the motion, pushing her flatness against the other side. The girls' faces grow close enough that two cheeks squish together with more softness than what's below, but they still manage a decent enough amount of pressure, though not enough that I can compare it to the pleasure I felt from Amelia's chest last night.

Then they begin to move. There's no coordination between them, their motions uneven, but the awkwardness of their thrusts are enough to throw my completely off my guard. I'm never able to adapt to more than one girl's chest at a time, so I can never work up a defense against their attack. Once I'm convinced that the soft squish of flesh against my cock is more than I can handle, they sync up. That's when I lose it.

The girls move up as one, then back down again without breaking stride. The feeling of their tiny chests moving up and down on top of me causes a warm wave to reverberate through my whole body. I can't let them stop now. I grab one shoulder in either hand and push the two even closer together. The suddenness of my action catches them off guard and they turn their heads away in a panicked reaction. With my tight grip, they don't manage to move much other than their heads.

Gura and Ina press their lips together, kissing each other softly as my penis explodes beneath them. Hot jizz flows up into their chests, but with nothing to stop it, the cum splatters against their mouths, leaving sticky, stringy trails between them as they pull away from each other.

Gura hops off of me and starts to clean herself off as well. She stares at the juice on her fingers, gives it a hesitant sniff, then puts a sticky finger in her mouth. Her face contorts and she sticks out her tongue with a "Bleh."

"So, I think we got our answer." Ina wipes off her chin, inspecting the gooey trail that connects it to her fingers as she does so. "It turns out that flat truly is justice."

"I suppose so." I sit up, catching my breath as I clean myself off. "Flat chests really are the best."


	12. December 12, Gentle Femdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c3izeGxY

With some reservation, I knock on her door. No response. Another knock. The result is the same.

I turn the doorknob as gently as I can and lean into the wood, opening her bedroom door a crack. I stop once there's enough room for just one eye to peer through, in case she doesn't want to be disturbed. The room is empty, not even light is present. I carefully put one foot in front of the other, as if I were walking on a bed of nails.

Kiara is not present. Once I confirm that fact, I give a small sigh of relief. Garbage is being taken out tomorrow morning, and I haven't so much as seen her in almost a week. I find her trash can placed neatly in the corner. While I'm in there, I decide to take a look around the rest of her stuff. This is the first time I've ever been in her room, after all.

As far as bedrooms go, hers does not stand out in any meaningful way. Her bed is made, her clothes are all put away, nothing in the room stands out as being dirty at all. The closest thing she has to personal flare is a wall covered in posters of her favorite idols, and even those choices are pretty safe, being popular characters most people would be familiar with. The clean condition of her bedroom gives it an eerie feeling of abandonment, as if nobody has lived here in a long time.

Is that untrue?

The thought unnerves me, but I try to push it out of my mind by busying myself with chores. I replace the trash bag and carry her garbage away, placing it outside with the rest. If she's upset that I went in her room without asking, I'm sure she'll understand when I explain that I was only in there to clean it. She may even be appreciative that I went out of my way to help her out while she was away.

At least, I assume she is away.

The familiar door greets me a second time. For a reason I can't put into words, I find myself outside her room again. This time, there's no pretense of sanitation that justifies me being here. The closest thing I can think of is curiosity. I push open the door.

Her room is exactly as I left it last time. Spotless, the type of bedroom you would see in a furniture store display. Designed in such a way as to give the impression of life, but lacking those personal touches that accumulate over years of wear. The sickening thought crosses my mind in further clarity.

Did somebody named Kiara ever live here?

It's been days since I saw her last, if I saw her at all and didn't merely imagine our exchanges. I decide to snoop around further, searching a desk for some clue as to her whereabouts. I find a journal.

The entries are tedious, mostly lists of things she planned to do with checkmarks by most of them and follow-up plans by the rest. I flip the pages, navigating each week and checking her schedule for any hint of her recent activities. I've got to find something along the lines of an overseas trip that could explain such a long absence. I get no such entry.

Her journal stops a few days ago, that day's entry being no more distinctive than any other day. She lists a few plans, but leaves no indication of a sudden vacation or plans to travel. Nothing that says she'll be gone. It's as if she merely vanished into thin air one day without warning.

My shaking hands grab her closet doorknob. With great concern, I pull the door open, as if she's just pranking me by hiding in the closet or some other absurd explanation. What I find is even less explainable.

There's a stone monolith inside her closet, a shrine of sorts. It's size and shape are large enough that it could not have been moved into the house, but rather, that the house must have been constructed around it. In the center of the shrine is a platform, a few strange offerings placed at the base. My heart rises up to my throat as it occurs to me that this might be a gravestone.

My eyes adjust to the darkness around me and more features begin to make themselves known. The markings along the top appear to mimic the designs of her sword and shield, with various other glyph moving down the pillar. Most of their meanings are lost to me, though a few of them I recognize from the stories she's told. Her first encounter with Mori, her career as an idol, the grand opening of her first restaurant. All of this proves she must have existed at some point, but there's no sign of her at the moment. I scan some of the carvings, hoping that there will be some kind of hint as to her whereabouts but the only thing I can feel from them is a steady warmth. Does stone normally feel this hot?

"KIKKEREKII!" The room is engulfed in a flash of light, the source of which is less than an arm's length from my eyes. Despite this, the light doesn't hurt me, in fact I'm able to see with full clarity even though I should be blinded by it. A glowing silhouette forms from the glowing embers around the room like rose petals circling a whirlpool. They combine into the form of a girl who takes on more and more human features until Kiara's form is visible on the stone platform at my feet. 

She opens her eyes, her pupils already on me as if she knew where I was before she saw me there. I find myself lost in them, the deep colors of her pupils over her slight smile drawing me in so much I barely notice her nudity. She extends an arm and places it on my shoulder, pulling me gently towards her and embracing me with her warm skin.

Her flesh is scorching hot, burning away at me as I press myself into her. But the heat isn't painful, rather, it's a soothing sort of burning as if my skin was melting away and reforming all in an instant, over and over again. My clothes are burnt away as I press myself even closer to her, the sensation like hugging the inside of an oven. My mind is too relaxed to lament the loss of an old t-shirt. I collapse on to the floor from the exertion and the mix of feelings.

"..." I hear her voice, but against the crackling of flames, can't make out what was said until she repeats herself.

"What are you doing in my room?" She speaks again, more clearly this time. The fire has gone, only a warm radiation remains.

"Oh, uh... Sorry." I loosen my grip on her a bit, my arms lingering near her hips. "I just thought that I had lost you for a moment."

Kiara giggles gently, running a hand over the top of my head as she does so. She scruffs up my hair a bit. "Technically speaking, you did. For a few hours I was dead."

"Dead?" I speak into her chest, feeling my voice echoing in her rib cage.

"I've died lots of times. Death is not the same for me as it is for you, though. I can always come back, though I don't always make it to the right place."

"The right place?"

"How can I explain..." She ponders for a bit. "Imagine you have a carton of eggs, every egg in it's egg-hole. You drop the carton on the ground and all the eggs fall out, but they're undamaged, so you pick them up and place them back in the carton.

"All the eggs looked the same, so there's no way to tell which one was which. The eggs are back in the carton now, but they're all in different places than they were before. While the eggs were all different, all having come from a different place, there's no way to ensure they wind up where they were before the fall.

"But they're just eggs, and they're all going to the same place anyways, so it doesn't really matter." She gives me a quick squeeze. "Does that answer your question?"

It does not.

"Yeah, that answers it." I let myself sink back into Kiara's arms. This moment is too valuable to ruin by pondering strange metaphors. For now, it's best to appreciate what I have in this instance. Good things have a tendency to be fleeting.


	13. December 13, Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pQF0hSZx

Light reflects off my face, page after page of useless information flashing through my screen like so much flickering neon. I stare forward with dead and tired eyes, reading the words in front of me but not retaining any of the information.

I want to take a nap, but sleeping at this hour will ruin my sleep schedule, which has only just now started to normalize. If I can force myself to stay up a little while longer, I can convince myself I'm just going to bed early and get a regular amount of sleep. Unfortunately I lack the energy to do much at the moment, so browsing the internet is my best choice of distraction.

The source of my missing energy thumps behind me, breaking my silent stupor. There's a second thump against my door, then a third, and then she lets herself in.

"I'm bored again." Gura flings open the door, the bright lights from the living room burning my eyes.

"Can't you just play on the switch some more?" I try to direct her away. "Or go ask one of the others to play, I'm exhausted."

"The switch is boring and none of them wanna play." She walks up to me, leaving the door open behind her.

"I don't want to play either." I shield my eyes from the light as if that will indicate my displeasure.

"Aaaaah!" Her disapproval is loud. "How come?"

I try to tune her out, a task made more difficult by her roughly rocking my chair.

"Hey! How come? How come?" She begins shaking the chair more violently than before. "How come? Hey!"

"Gura, can you leave me alone for a few minutes? Why are you bothering me?"

"Well," She releases the chair from her grasp, but stays by the edge of my desk. "Usually I play with Ame right now, but she hasn't been around lately, so I'm bored."

Gura's words cause me to recall Amelia and miss her all over again. She left a few days ago, giving 'Detective Work' as the only reason for her absence. I understand why she wouldn't want us snooping around as she investigated, but I wish that I could at least get some updates on how she's doing. The total radio silence is unnerving, especially from somebody I felt as though I were recently getting close to.

My reminiscence it halted when I hear a loud squeaking from behind me. I turn to identify the source of the noise and see Gura halfway to the ceiling, bouncing up and down on my bed.

"Gura, stop that." I speak in a flat tone, too tired from today and knowing better than to try and wrangle Gura from past experience.

"Your bed is so much bouncier than mine!" She leaps again, nearly colliding with the fan. "Is that because it's bigger?"

Her rowdiness finally stirs me from my seat. Every time she leaps, the covers get more and more distorted. Her tail slaps against the bed half a second after each landing, pushing my pillows around like they're fish out of water. I try to catch the falling furniture, but if I manage to replace them, the shark girl will only mess up my room again. I lunge for her feet.

Gura tucks her legs into her chest as I try to grab her, landing squarely on her butt and bouncing backwards, out of my reach. She continues jumping in place, her expression turning into a teasing one, daring me to try and stop her again.

I run to the far side of the bed and attempt to grab her again. She sees it coming and bounces back to where she was before, once again out of my reach. When I begin moving to the other side of my bed to get closer to her again, she repositions to the middle, ready to anticipate my next actions.

Thinking quickly, I feint to the left, then run right. She misjudges my motions and tries to stop herself but it's too late, and she's already headed right into my arms. I catch the girl in mid-air, pulling her legs out from under her as her head and torso flop harmlessly into the soft mattress below.

"Hey!" Gura begins squirming in my grasp, kicking her heels into my chest while twisting from side to side. "Lemme go!"

A solid hit to my stomach is all it takes for me to lose my patience. I spin Gura around, pushing the girl onto her stomach as I sit down next to her. She squirms fruitlessly as I drag her over my knee, her butt sticking up into the air. Her arms struggle against me as I pin them to her back next to her tail, my free hand lifting her hoodie up and revealing the blue striped panties she wears beneath it.

"What the h-!" Gura's complaint is cut short as I bring down my hand with mighty force, the sound of my open palm against her butt echoing across the entire house. She tries to argue again, but I give her another spank, this one harder than the first as I've found my stride.

Her complaints turns to whimpers as I bring my hand down again and again, each spank getting a better sound and better contact than the last. After a dozen more hits, her face and her butt are both bright red, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"St-stop..." She forces out an apology through bated breaths, as she struggles to stifle a sniffle. "I'm sorry."

I bring my hand back one last time, making a big show pf pulling my arm back behind my head as if I were going for a grand finale of spanks. Gura grips her tiny hands together and tightens every muscle in her legs as she braces for an impact that never comes. I relax my grip on her and she scrambles to the floor, her pained expression a clear indicator that she's learned her lesson.

"Have you calmed down?"

Gura nods her head, her eyes on the floor the entire time.

"Good. Now go to your room and go to bed. I don't want you making a mess of things in the future."

Gura turns around and practically runs away, shutting the door behind her as she leaves. I collapse back on to my chair and sigh in relief, my red hand buzzing in numbness where it made contact with her buttocks before.

Was I too harsh? The question lingers in my head, but the silence in my room and the newfound peaceful atmosphere makes it hard to argue that I was.

I suppose I'll just have to see how she behaves tomorrow.


	14. December 14, Futanari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALXxr8Qd

"Guh!" Mori gasps a guttural guffaw as she leans back in frustration. "I assure you, your boy used to be good at video games."

"Do you want to call it a day? I'm starting to stick to my chair." I fan myself to back up the statement. We've been playing Smash for longer than I can remember, Mori insisted that I help her play a few warm-up matches so she can join the others in their collabs later, but that was over four hours ago.

"No, no, I'm almost warmed up." Mori sits upright again. "One more game and I'll be ready."

It's the same excuse I've heard at least a dozen times already, but I have nothing else to do, so I prepare for the next game. But before stage selection is over, there's a scream coming from the hallway. Kiara's scream.

"Kusotori?" Mori drops her controller and sprints towards her roommate's door, nearly tripping over her dress in the process.

I stand up and head that way in case I'm needed, but Mori is already way ahead of me. The door swings open and Mori moves to step inside, freezing in the doorway. She screams, too.

Her scream stops me before I enter the hallway. Only Mori's back is visible, but I don't need to see anymore than that to tell she's seen something scarring. With some hesitation, I inch my way to the door. Mori jumps at the sensation of my hand on her shoulder but calms herself quickly.

"Is everything all right?" I ask. The words are a formality, I'm not really sure there's much I can do to make a difference that Mori couldn't do herself and am only asking to be polite.

"Uh... not really." Mori turns away. "I do not think I'm fit to handle this, but you... You might be, uh, better equipped to explain some things."

"Explain what?" I ask, but Mori's mortified face tells me that she's not exactly sure either. She only gestures me toward the door.

Kiara is sitting on the floor of her room, a towel on her chest and her bare back to the open closet. The stone behind her is still glowing from her recent resurrection, but it seems as though she isn't quite used to her body yet. Her legs lie limply on the floor beneath her like they're too heavy to move, the towel around her body hanging on by gravity. I'm careful not to scare her as I get closer, inching forward a few toes at a time.

"Kiara?" I extend an arm to her.

She looks at my outstretched hand, then returns to gazing at the floor, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"It's awful." She sniffles. "Horrible! This body... This dimension..."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know... But for some reason, the last time I resurrected... I had this!" She pulls off her towel, revealing her body.

Her breasts are the same as ever. Perky, yet still filling, the muscles of her chest tight enough to fight off the force of gravity and keep them firm and supported. Her stomach is slim and toned, the light giving her abdominal muscles just a hint of definition. But that's not what has my attention.  
Between her legs is a penis.

It's remarkable in how unremarkable it is. Average length, average size, average tone. It matches the color and texture of her skin so well I almost forget it wasn't there before. It hangs flaccid between her spread legs, dangling a bit as she fidgets uncomfortably and the sight of it.

"That's... new." Is the only thing I can think of to say. "This happened recently?"

"Yeah!" She shakes her head. "I mean, I'm used to things being different when I come from another dimension, but the changes are usually just a slightly different hair color or a new hat or something... Not... this!" Kiara stares at the offending member with incredulity once again, her expression resetting to one of shock and disbelief.

"Well, could you, I don't know, re-resurrect?" I throw out a suggestion. "Would that reset it? Like rebooting a computer?"

"Did you just tell me to kill myself?" She directs her anger at me, but only briefly. Once the emotions are out, she resigns to her old position. "Sorry. I mean, that might work, but I'd rather not get a noose out for something as... insignificant as this." Kiara avoids the word 'small', aware of the potential for innuendo.

"That said, if I'm gonna be stuck with this for who knows how long, I should probably learn how to use it." She wiggles her thighs a bit, drawing attention to the digit between her legs.

"I'm sorry, to 'use' it?" I ask. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing dirty!" She gives me an accusing look. "I just mean like, is there anything I need to do with it, like for cleaning? Obviously, I don't have any experience with... this type of thing."

"Why ask me?"

Kiara doesn't reply beyond a stare of disbelief at waist-level. Her expression alone is enough to make me realize how obvious the answer is.

"Right, fine." I nod in resignation. "Well, there's not really anything that comes to mind immediately. Dicks are pretty straight forward and simple." I take another look between her legs and immediately lose my train of thought as I notice that her dick is hardening.

She looks at me impatiently before realizing where my attention is and glancing down. After a double-take, Kiara realizes she's erect.

"What the fu-" Kiara throws both hands between her legs to cover herself and makes an uncomfortable face as she achieves contact.

"Right, I suppose you'd learn about that eventually."

"I know about b-boners!" She winces at the touch. "But why is it doing that?"

"You want the truth?" I cross my arms. "There's no 'why' to it. Men become erect for no reason all the time."

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Kiara's face is growing less and less comfortable, her cheeks turning red as she starts to bite her bottom lip.

"Well, you can always just wait for it to stop on it's own." I try to calm her down by speaking factually. "I've found that you can accelerate the process by flexing your leg muscles."

Kiara seems to have lost interest in my lecture. Her hand has found it's way around the base of her shaft, pumping at it with quick, frantic motions. I guess that's one way of solving the problem.

"S-sorry." She speaks with bated breath. "But when I resurrect like this, my skin is alwaysss s-super sensitive for a while. I-I can't help it."

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask, already heading to the door.

"No, hold on, I'm almost- I'm almost there." Her free hand reaches for a breast, massaging it in time with her strokes. I'm stuck in place, watching in amazement but also trying to hide my own arousal at the bizarre sight. Kiara doesn't seem to mind that I'm watching her, in fact, the audience may be contributing to her enthusiasm. She shuts her eyes and makes a big, warm smile.

"Ghhhh..." Kiara lets out a girly gasp and slumps backwards, one hand remaining between her legs as she lets out a spray of cum on the floor by my feet.

"Sorry," Kiara voice is exhausted, her lungs out of breath. "I lost control for a second. Thanks for putting up with that."

I nod wordlessly and turn to make my exit, the bulge in my pants growing harder and harder to conceal as I leave.

Maybe I'll solve my problem the way she did.


	15. December 15, Hypnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YZRtG52b

I step into chaos.

My housemates are holding various cleaning tools and scrambling around the house like ants on a crushed hill, moving every which way in a frantic dance. I try to follow along but their actions seem nonsensical, they might even be creating a bigger mess in their attempts to clean. Mori breaks from the chaos as she makes eye-contact with me, dashing towards me with a broom in hand.

"Here!" She pushes the broom into my hands. "I thought this would be easy, since it's shaped like a scythe, but I was mistaken. Brooms and scythes are very different! Tee hee tee hee tee hee!"

Three 'tee hee's in a row. She must be seriously stressed.

"You want me to clean?" I ask. Mori nods feverishly, the wide expression on her face never changing. "Why?"

I ask why because I normally clean without being asked to, in fact I imagine that I keep the house in a pretty decent condition. For Mori to suddenly request that I clean is uncharacteristic, though I have to admit I am a little bit grateful that my abilities are at the very least being acknowledged.

"She'll be here soon." Ina chimes in from across the room. "She'll judge everything."

Ina doesn't say who 'she' is, but her tone of voice tells me everything I need to know.

"Ame's not even here." Gura grumbles. "So nobody has cleaned her room."

"Should I do that, then?" I slide the broom along the corner of the floor, scooping up a layer of dust from the hard wood.

Before I get an answer, there's a knock at the door. Everything freezes.

"Shit!" Kiara is the first to break the silence. "She doesn't know he lives here!"

"Hide!" Ina drops what she's doing and grabs my hand, pulling me towards the hallway. "In Ame's room! We'll tell her Ame's busy and can't be disturbed." I don't get the chance to ask what's going on before I'm pushed through the frame, the door shutting behind me.

Amelia's room is in the same condition it was during my last visit, the floor barely navigable from all the trash littering it. There's an eerie emptiness to the space, the silence an elegy to her sudden disappearance. I wish she was here almost as much as I wish she had at least cleaned up before she left. I tiptoe through the trash until I reach her bed, where I sit down on the corner, waiting for my exile to end.

"...seems fine. I guess we can overlook some of the more questionable things." If I stay silent enough, I can listen in on the conversation through the walls. "That said, the only reason I'm not shutting this down is because it's too much of a hassle to make new arrangements."

"Thank you for your understanding." Mori speaks in a polite tone, though her relief is clear, even through the walls.

"Since I'm already here," The new voice speaks in a slow, professional voice. "I'd like to talk about some of the upcoming schedules with you. We haven't planned schedules in-person in months, so I thought this would be a good opportunity. Plus, there's no point in going all the way back to the offices only to have a virtual meeting."

"Oh, uh," Kiara stammers into the conversation. "We were actually going to work on something ourselves right now and uh, it'd be bad if you were in the background of that."

"Don't worry, I can stay quiet. This shouldn't take long, anyways."

"She means we gotta get out of here soon!" Gura shouts. "Or else, uh, we could get... uh..."

"I think what Gura's trying to say," Ina interrupts Gura before it becomes obvious her train of thought has derailed. "is that since you've come all the way out here to inspect the house, we should at least treat you to dinner. For your trouble. We can discuss schedules there."

"Oh, no." The voice turns down the offer. "I appreciate the thought, but I'm meeting with an old friend tonight and I don't want to fill up before then. Anyway, I want to start with Amelia's schedules, since those tend to be the busiest."

The voice is getting closer. I start to panic. She'll be here in just a few moments, what should I do? I lift the bed-cover to see if I can hide underneath, but the underside of the bed-frame is solid. The closet door is buried behind a pile of clothes, and it opens outward, so I'd need to move all of it first. I don't get a chance to look for anywhere else to hide when the door swings open.

A slim woman in a slim skirt with a slim frown stands in the doorway, the light from the other room making her silhouette appear much larger than it should be. Her glasses hide her expression, but her body language indicates it would be sour if I could see it.

"Who is this?" she asks, her voice remaining completely neutral.

"This is..." Mori begins the introduction, straining to come up with an excuse. She makes an expression of resignation before sighing out "Enma, this is our roommate. He lives here."

"Hello." I wave, unsure what else to do.

"I see." Enma turns to face the other girls. "I'll call Cover tomorrow morning and we'll start the plans to have you all moved somewhere else."

"NO!" Kiara raises her voice. From her expression, even she wasn't expecting to have raised it that loud. "I mean, it's not like he's bad or anything. Everybody's getting along, there's no need to do anything drastic."

Gura and Ina stand behind the others, not speaking, but the sad expressions they wear show their solidarity.

"The decision isn't yours to make. This house's existence was always on a provisional basis, you know it was just an experiment to see if it was worth the cost." She points back at me. "The fact that he's here just means that the experiment failed. Do you have any idea what would happen if the general fan base discovered you were living with a man?"

The pained expressions of the girls as they receive their lecture weighs heavily on my heart. I've feared my presence being a burden on the others since I first moved in, and now that fear has come to fruition. If there was something I could do, anything, to make sure nobody gets hurt, I'd do it, but no such idea comes into my head.

An idea does, however, come to my hand. A syringe sitting on the edge of Amelia's desk, close enough that I'm surprised I didn't see it before. The needle looks familiar, almost as if I've seen it somewhere before, but my head hurts trying to think about where. I get an urge to inject it into the stern woman in front of me.

The needle slides in effortlessly. I push the end in just enough to drain the contents into her bloodstream and pull it out before she even turns around.

"Did you just scratch me?" The woman cuts her lecture short to investigate me instead. I hide the empty needle behind my back and shake my head, feigning innocence. "I could've sworn that... no... never mind."

"Hey." I speak up. "Is it alright if we talk privately? I'm sure I can convince you to let me stay if you'd just give me a second of your time."

"Fine." Despite the suspicious look on her face, Enma steps inside, closing the door behind her. "What was it you wanted to discuss."

"Well, first," I decide to start small in order to test out if this syringe will do what I think it does. "I was wondering if you'd take off your jacket."

"Like this?" The woman removes her jacket without hesitation, folding it carefully over one arm.

"Yes, just like that." I can't believe this is working. Time to push this a little further. "Now if you could strip to your underwear, we can start to talk."

"I see." Without saying any more, she begins removing her clothes, starting with her skirt. She unzips the side and steps out of the cloth before moving on to her shirt. While she undoes the buttons, I give her another command.

"Go ahead and strip entirely." As I watch her undress, I start to remove my own pants, kicking them onto the floor nearby.

Enma only nods, as if the actions were completely normal for her. After a few moments, she's standing across from me, naked save for a pair of socks and her glasses. Her clothes are folded neatly into piles by her feet, her eyes looking straight ahead at me, expectantly. "Wasn't there more for us to discuss?"

"Right, about my presence in this house." I step closer to her, placing my hands on her hips. She doesn't react as I push the tip of my penis against her slit. "I was hoping you'd reconsider your position. The girls and I are getting along very well, and the undue stress caused by the relocation could hurt their careers."

"I understand your position, but some of our fans can be... particular about issues like this. Cover doesn't even hire male managers for the female talents to... ensure incidents are avoided entirely." Enma speaks completely regularly, totally unresponsive to the dick I've slid inside of her outside of a few pauses in her speech.

"You can be a bit more reactive if you'd like."

"So in keeping with... oh god, keeping with our typical policy, it's just- it's... it's policy not to have men around our talents when they..." She drops her professional demeanor, leaning into me as I lift her up by her buttocks and push her back against the wall behind her.

"I'd like to point out that..." I thrust even deeper inside of her than before. "I'm not an employee of HoloLive, so it's not Cover's responsibility to manage me." I can feel my legs giving out from the pleasure, but adrenaline keeps me standing. "The relationship I have with these girls is a completely wholesome one." I shoot my load inside of Enma, her glasses sliding halfway off her face as she spasms from the pleasure.

The two of us collapse onto the filthy floor of Amelia's room, too exhausted to care for the dirt around us. I lie on my back while watching the exhausted woman in front of me catch her breath, semen drizzling out of her and onto the already stained floor. I wish I could enjoy this moment longer, but the concoction may wear off at any moment.

"Anyway, I hope you'll take all of this into consideration and not tell anybody at corporate about me." I help her up, walking her to her clothes.

She redresses, fixes her hair, then turns to shake my hand. "Thank you for your time. I'll consider what you've said."

She walks out the door normally, the only indication we did anything but discuss business being her slightly bow-legged stride.


	16. December 16, Drug Use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyNxyUWa

"You wanted to speak with me?"

I pull out the chair across from her, an empty wine glass sitting to my side. The bottle in the center of the table is already open, with half of it missing. Despite this, Mori doesn't appear at all drunk, in fact her expression and pose are somber and calm.

"Yes. It was important that the two of us have a talk." She picks up the bottle and gestures to my empty glass. I nod. She pours. The red wine flows out of the narrow lips, splashing across the glass in a messy red whirlpool, spinning around the base in a mimicry of my swirling stomach. I've heard wine can settle your nerves. I hope that's true.

"Yesterday, the manager of our little group arrived to inspect the house. You see, this house is paid for by our employer who is funding it on the assumption that it work as an investment. They spend a little bit extra on us, and we have an easier time with our collaborative efforts." Mori takes a sip of wine. "Our manager was informed by an anonymous source that there was an issue with the house, one that could jeopardize the careers of everybody involved."

"So," I try to sip my wine, but the flavor is so strong it's enough to just hold it to my lip and pretend. "You think I'm this anonymous source? Is that what this meeting is about?"

"No." Mori looks at her glass as though she were about to take another drink, but stops herself. "This is an apology.  
"I was the one who called her."

"You? But why?"

"I don't know." She folds her hands in her lap. "I really don't. I see you getting close to everybody else and I feel awful watching you spending time with them. But I also see you getting closer to me and that makes me feel... even worse.  
"This is hard to admit, but I don't feel like I deserve you. I don't feel like I deserve any of you. And when I feel like I don't deserve something good happening to me, I try to sabotage my own happiness, like that's the only way to keep the world just.  
"It's either that, or I drown out the negative feelings in work. If I'm too stressed about work, I can't be stressed about my relationships. If work doesn't work, I drown my stress in, well..." She holds up her wine glass, gulping the remaining contents down in a single swig.

"The world isn't just." I run my finger along the edge of the glass. "And it's not meant to be. It's not like bad things only happen to bad people and good things only happen to good people, it's just things happening to people and we try to assign them meaning after the fact.  
"And while it's comforting to think that if you act good, good things will come, the truth is that you need to reward yourself occasionally."

"So," Mori hold the bottle up. "It all comes down to wine no matter what?" She moves to pour herself another glass.

"Not exactly." I take her hand in mine, stopping her from serving herself. "There are other ways to feel nice. Wait here."

Amelia's room is in the same condition it was yesterday. A mess all over. I take a whiff of the air to see if the smell of sex still lingers, but conclude that there's no chance it can overpower every other scent, even if you're actively searching for it.

I search her desk, around where I found the concoction yesterday. The memories of that night flooding back to me. If I was able to completely convince Enma to rethink her position, maybe there's a chance I can do the same to Mori. Maybe I can make her love herself as much as she deserves to. I find what I'm looking for in a drawer near the bottom, several small syringes stacked squarely on top of each other.

I dig through the drawer, carefully pushing needles aside as I search for the one that most closely matches the syringe from yesterday. They're all categorized by the writing on their labels, split into groups for dosage and concentration. The orderliness of her drawer is totally different from the disaster of a room behind me, but I try not to pay that any mind.

In the end, I can't find the exact drug I used on Enma, as I don't remember exactly what it was, so I decide to go for something smaller and weaker. If I'm going to mess up the dosage, I'd rather err on the side of caution than risk an overdose.

"Everything alright?" Mori surprises me when I hear her voice coming through the door.

"Yeah, it's fine." I shut the drawer and walk back into the hallway where Mori is standing, swaying slightly back and forth. She must have downed another glass of wine or two in the meantime. "I just needed to get something from Ame's room. Do you want to start?"

She nods, and we enter Mori's room, shutting the door behind us.

Mori sits on her bed, leaning back to get comfortable. "So what's this thing you need from Ame's room?"

"Ah, it's this." I show her the syringe. Her eyes grow wide.

"That's- you- it's..." She swallows her fear. "Fuck it. I'll try anything once."

I sit next to her, careful with the syringe in my hands as I ponder how to go about this. I've seen in movies and shows where people will tie a belt around their arm to cut off circulation and release all the drug into their bloodstream at once, but when I injected Enma yesterday there was no need for anything like that.

Mori detects my nervousness and takes the needle from my hands. She turns it over in her hands, investigating the surface carefully. "Are you sure about this?"

"To tell the truth, no." I admit. "I'm actually having some second thoughts."

"Well," Mori shakes her head. "You don't grow if you don't try new things." She removes the cap and turns her wrist over, gently pushing the needle into a vein. It happens so fast, I don't get a chance to try and stop her.

Mori sighs, letting the syringe fall out of her limp hand as she reclines in her seat. Her eyes shut tightly, an comfortable expression lingering on her face as she groans.

"Are you alright?" I ask. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmmm..." Mori groans. "No different than before. A little uncomfortable but I think that's just the needle."

"Good. That's good." I try to let myself relax by standing up. Maybe the dosage was too small after all. Then again, Enma didn't seem to notice that anything was off after her injection either, so the effects could be happening right now.

"Where are you going?" Her voice seems soft, almost as though she was afraid. "Are you about to leave me?"

"Huh?" I turn back to face her, the smile returning to her face almost as soon as I do. "No, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh. Good." She rolls over onto her side. "I'm glad you're not leaving." Mori reaches forward and clutches my hand gently in hers. The warm touch of her skin calls me back and I take a seat by her, feeling her body slide into me as my weight presses down on her mattress.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "You seem... sleepy right now."

"No, actually... I want..." She tugs on my hand, pulling me closer to her. I fall in beside her, my shoulder pressing into her chest. "I want you to be close to me like this forever."

Mori throws her arm over me, pulling me into her chest. I can feel her body heat on my back, warming my whole person as her gentle breathing caresses the back of my neck. Her grip tightens on me, her arms squeezing me like I was a pillow or a stuffed animal. The sensation is a strange one, but the less I fight it, the nicer it feels.

Mori whispers something else, but her voice is so soft I can't make out the words. Her arms have moved lower, feeling my stomach and then feeling my crotch, her fingers wandering around until they reach the front of my pants.

"Mori, is this-" I stop speaking when she kisses the back of my head softly, her lips smacking right below my earlobe.

Her hips begin to move slowly, her sex grinding against my lower back. I can tell that the soft sensation against my isn't cloth, but hair. She must have removed her dress at some point when I was distracted by her spooning. A hand reaches over my hips, grabbing the base of my cock with a gentle grip and soon she's beginning to move her wrists and hips as one.

I try to move myself to a position where I have a bit more freedom, but her grip on me is too tight, not just around my shaft, but around the rest of me as well. Mori doesn't relent in her motions, doubling down when I try to struggle against her. Her movements become harsh, her grinding speeding up the more I move. I try to relax and let her have her way, but that only doubles her efforts. Mori squeezes me tightly, her knees pressing together against the back of mine as her whole body shudders with an involuntary quaking as she finishes her work.  
In the chaos, I realize that I've finished, too.

Done, Mori's whole body loosens at once. Her once enrapturing arms become limp and even her neck de-stresses, her head collapsing on to the pillow beneath her. I finally have the space to leave but decide against it. I spin around, facing the sleeping reaper.

Her mouth hangs slightly open, her bottom lip puffed out with a slight innocence I haven't seen from her before. I decide to stay in her arms a while longer, taking in this precious face for as long as it will last.


	17. December 17, Glovejob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHR49W7q

Ina is right in front of me, the back of her head in the center of my sight. I can tell we're about to finish, so I try speeding up but I'm already at my limit. She seems to be able to tell my intentions, so she shakes her body slightly to either side, hoping to get the upper hand over me, but I stay singularly focused on her. When I see an opportunity to attack, I take it.

The green shell flies from my hand, narrowly scraping her rear bumper before flinging uselessly off the side of the track. Ina just barely manages to place ahead of me, the second race in a row she's done so.

"Ah-ha!" She lets out a cute victory cry, wiggling her ears in joy.

"Ugh." I hang my head, wiping the defeat from my brow. "Best three out of five?"

"Still not done?" Ina turns to face me, a smug smile on her face. "You don't take losing very well."

"You've been playing longer than I have."

"Only by a few hours!" Ina shakes her head condescendingly. "I'm as much of a beginner as you are."

"Well, you've had time to warm up."

This was true. Ina was playing by herself when I entered the living room. While she didn't directly invite me to join her, the longing expression she wore as she glanced in my direction made me know what she was hoped I'd ask. That, and the joy on her face as she accepted the offer.

"Fine, we can play a little while longer, but..." She lowers her head, her eyes staying on me. "I was thinking we could raise the stakes."

"I'm interested."

"How about this, whoever doesn't win has to do whatever the other person asks them to do." Ina raises a knuckle to her mouth, fingering at her lip with a transparent innocence.

"Deal." I see through her feign, but accept anyways, knowing that the motivation of Ina being forced to obey my command will drive me to perform better.

"Humu, humu." Her eyes have a devious gleam to them as she sets up the next race. For a second, I regret my decision, but I force myself to act with confidence despite that.

Rubber tires scream against the asphault as the karts round the final turn, the finish line on the horizon growing from a grey speck into a wide banner as obstacles zoom by. The screen flashes in bright colors as the effects of various items ignite the air around me, but as much excitement as there is on the screen, I can't help but feel demotivated, an emotion shared by the racer seated to my side.

I manage to cross the finish line just before she does, giving me a pathetic 11th place victory to her 12th. After a game that poor, it's hard to feel excited, especially so as I remember the wording of our verbal agreement.

"Whoever doesn't win". How conceited to assume one of us would end up taking home the gold medal. That honor went to a CPU player while we struggled to stay atop the rainbow road.

"So..." I start. "Since neither of us won, what does that mean?"

"It means..." Ina swallows. "Technically, it means both of us have to do whatever the other person asks."

"I see..." My mind races anew. I had come up with a few good ideas for punishment games Ina could do when I won the race, but knowing that she'll be able to strike back just as hard, if not harder, makes me rethink my initial stance. If I choose something too harsh, she may end up retaliating with something even worse. Go too easy on her though, and I lose a precious opportunity to see Ina in a cute position.

Damn. And I really wanted to see her in a maid uniform.

"So how should we do this?" I ask. "Do we both say it at the same time, or do we write down our suggestions, or should we come up with a way to decide who goes first?"

"I... have a confession." Ina begins. "I'm not sure how to say this, but I was... planning on asking you to do something lewd. But now... I'm second guessing that. I know this is weird to ask, but..." Ina sighs, squeezing her controller tightly in a tiny hand. "Were you planning on doing the same thing? I don't wanna end up suggesting something weird and then finding out I misread the situation."

"Oh, well, I..." I stall for time by taking a sip from a glass of water I had nearby. While drinking, I recollect my thoughts. By the time the glass is empty, I've made a change in plans. "I was actually planning on asking something similar."

"Oh, thank goodness." Relief forms on her face as she relaxes so much she begins to lean to the side. "I was afraid for a second that you'd be too grossed out by what I wanted to ask."

"Well, you don't need to worry." I try to comfort her, awkwardly placing a hand on her head. "What was it you wanted to ask, anyway?"

"Uhm..." She stares at her hands, embarrassed. "I was wondering if I could... touch it."

"Touch i-" The realization sets in. "Oh."

I put my hands around the waist of my pants before realizing the location. Within the last few minutes alone, somebody has passed by us on their way to the kitchen or somewhere else. The thought of them walking in on us and making the moment awkward, especially after Ina worked up as much courage as she did, makes me understand that this won't do.

"Do you want to maybe go somewhere more... private?" I ask, gesturing to my bedroom.

"Oh, of course." She sets aside her controller, following me out of the living room.

The quiet whistle of winter winds is audible, even though the walls. It joins chorus with the harsh hum of the heater and both of our bated breathing. The lights are out, the only visibility coming from the faint amount of sun that filters through the clouds and finds it's way to the windows. I thought it would be better that way, but now, like so many other things, I'm second guessing that decision.

"Well," I lean back, presenting my semi-erect penis. "Whenever you're ready."

Ina leans toward me, intently watching my member. She sticks out a hand and reaches out to touch it, but something stops her before making contact. The mix of fear and curiosity in her expression arouses something within me and I find myself growing hard as if she were stroking it in full.

Ina swallows her hesitation and continues onward until she at last makes contact like a ship touching the surface of an uncharted planet. The pads of her fingertips are warm, her touch gentle enough that I can barely feel the contact, only the heat. When she emboldens herself enough to touch it completely, her grip is still so loose with hesitation that I worry she may have frozen in fear.

She begins to move up and down, her motions as slow as her grip. The fabric of her glove is a soft, smooth silk, as pleasent to the touch as her fingers but with a little bit less warmth. I can feel the material lagging ever so slightly behind the rest of her hand with ever change in direction, as if I'm receiving two handjobs at the same time.

Ina's expression is changed. Where she was once fearful and reserved, a renewed energy has appeared, a focus in her eyes I only ever see when she's engulfed in a drawing. Her skilled fingers quickly acclimate to the new task and she begins to massage the shaft as she moves, her fingers giving alternating pressure, coercing wave after wave of pleasure out of me.

I flex my leg muscles and can feel myself growing tenser every stroke. When the heat inside me starts to rise, I let out an involuntary kick startling Ina enough that she tightens her fingers around me further. The soft squeeze is enough to push me over the limit and I ruin her glove with my semen, along with most of her sleeve and the sheet beneath us.

"Humu, I guess it's your turn, then." Ina's attention returns to me. "What was the thing you wanted me to do?"

"That?" I sit upright. "I was going to ask if I could have your glove."

"My- my glove? But wh-" Before she can finish the thought, she glances back at the soiled mess I just made of her other glove before connecting the dots internally. "I see."

With slow careful motions, she removes the fabric from the palm of her hand, sliding the material gently over her fingers all at once. The sight of her intently stripping herself makes me harden again, a sight that Ina seems less opposed to than before.

"I guess I'll go clean up." Ina sets the glove on my thigh with a smile. She stands up and walks out the door, leaving me alone with the warm purple cloth.

I pick it up and press it to my cheek, feeling her body heat against me once more and taking in the scent of Ina. As I exhale, I begin imagining all the possibilities.


	18. December 18, Self-cest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QyBemJCm

It is impossible to have restful sleep the first night you spend in a new place. This is because the brain, when put into an unfamiliar situation, remains partially awake until the new place becomes familiar to you. Or so I've read. Tonight, that theory is being tested, and so far it seems accurate.

I check my phone again. Three A.M. I suppose that's a little bit better. The last few times I've slept, I haven't dreamed, or perhaps I've dreamed about trying to fall asleep. I am continuously tossing around, trying to shut my eyes, but no matter how tired I am, sleep refuses to stay for long.

I place my phone back on the nightstand, which is actually just an empty suitcase propped up by the bed that came with the room. When I moved in, I was told the room would be 'partially furnished', so I put off buying any new furniture as I wouldn't know what needed to be bought and what I would already have. It would have been better if it were all or nothing, but this awkward limbo of being in-between has only made the number of unknowns greater.

I try to think about the situation, hopefully getting a rational overlook of the last few hours will calm my nerves a bit. I moved in to a new house. I have five new roommates. I am the only male living here. I am potentially an issue.

My nerves aren't any calmer.

The two girls I've met so far don't seem to mind me all that much, even if they were taken aback when they found out. I try to think back to my disastrous first impression, and if there's something better I can do to make a better one when I meet my three other roommates. Should I start off by saying I'm not a creep? Or is that something only a creep would say? Do I ignore the subject altogether? That might make me come off as oblivious, which could make things worse.

I decide to drop the subject for the night. All this overthinking won't help me to sleep any better, and being tired and exhausted can only hurt my chances at a good first impression tomorrow. I don't need to make a decision immediately, it's not as if one of the girls is about to barge into my room uninvited and crawl in bed next to me.

The door flings open, crashing into the wall behind it. A small silhouette stands in the frame, pulling the door shut behind her and obfuscating the little bit of light that was shining through for that brief moment. I sit upright in bed, trying to figure out what's going on, but I don't get the chance before a warm lump crashes into me, pushing me back into the bedframe.

And then, darkness.

I'm floating in an empty space. Around me is nothing. Not nothing as in total darkness, but nothing as in nothing. It's not the sight you'd see if you closed your eyes, but the sight you'd see if you tried to view the world through your elbow. I extend an arm in front of myself, hoping to gain some bearings, but the concepts of 'in front of' or 'behind' don't seem to matter here. I don't move at all.

My head is ringing. The sensation of sensation floods back into me as my whole body adjusts to existing again. Dim light from the edge of the hallway blinds me. The sensation of ground beneath my feet and air brushing my skin rocks me to my core. Even the low ambient hums of the suburban house sound like they'll rupture my eardrums at any moment. The feeling resides quickly though, only a vague uneasiness remaining from the shock before.

The first thing I see is a friendly face, although friendly may not be the best term. Amelia's expression is cold and disinterested, the look of somebody who is waiting on a train that was meant to arrive minutes ago.

"Are you stable yet?" She asks. "We've come a pretty long distance, at least for somebody who isn't used to leaping."

"Leaping? What do you mean?" I ask.

"Nevermind, it's not important." She shakes her head. "What is important is that you get this out of your system while we have the time. This timeline won't last more than a few more hours, tops."

"A few hours? Why?" I'm still not sure what she's referring to or why she's speaking like I should already know.

"It's one of my mistakes. Back from before I knew what I was doing." She stares longingly at her pocket watch. "I didn't realize what kind of power this thing had and... Well, nothing that happens here will have any sort of lasting consequences, so go ahead and enjoy yourself."

"Enjoy myself how?" I take in my surroundings. We're in an average looking suburban house. Nothing particularly stands out about it. The wall decor is standard for what you would expect a middle class family to have, photos of vacations, pictures of pets, various knick-knacks with exclusively sentimental value.

Amelia opens a door at the end of the hallway and waves me over. There's a low hum coming from the room, an inquisitive murmur. I approach.

Inside is a young girl sitting alone on the floor with a game controller in her hand. Her back is to me, but she's twisted around to face the open door, a confused look in her deep blue eyes. Her long blonde hair barely reaches the ground, standing out against the navy blue of her middle school uniform. She gives me a familiar expression.

"Is this..." I look at the Amelia next to me. She nods.

"Like I said, nothing in this timeline will have lasting consequences, I've already made sure of it." She points to herself. "So go ahead and do whatever you want with her.. with me..."

"Who are you?" The younger girl asks. There's a glint of familiarity in her eyes, her tone as though she weren't talking to a stranger, though her body language doesn't quite match that mentality. Amelia walks up to her, one hand in her pocket, the other clutching the pocket watch so tightly I worry the antique might shatter.

Amelia doesn't get the time to run away from herself before the detective restrains the girl and injects something into her. Before the syringe is even empty, she stops struggling. Amelia looks deeply into her younger self's eyes until she's calmed down.

"You're going to be okay. You're going to stay calm. You're going to have fun." The tone with which she speaks is harsh and threatening, but the younger girl doesn't seem as disturbed by it as I am. She only nods.

"Amelia?" I speak up. Both girls give me their attention. "Why are you doing this?"

"You like younger girls, don't you?" The older of the two speaks. "Younger like... like Gura. So go ahead."

"I'm not sure what you-" She cuts me off with a fist, slammed into the side of my head. The blow hurts, but I can still tell she was holding back.

"Don't play dumb. I know you want to do this type of thing with her, but I won't let you." She steps back from me. "But I can't stop you either, so this is the compromise. Whenever you want to do something with Gura, you can do it with me instead. I've got thousands of doomed timelines you can choose from, this isn't the only one."

"So nothing should be holding you back, unless you just want some additional motivation..." She produces another syringe from a coat pocket, flashing the silver needle in my direction. I shake my head and she returns it to where it was before leaning in and whispering something in her younger self's ear.

Both Amelias stand upright and approach me in unison, the younger girl with a dead expression, the older with a tired one. Amelia reaches for my pants, fishing around until she removes my cock from inside. The younger Amelia watches with a curious expression, pressing her legs together in anticipation. Once my pants are undone, my penis bursts out of it, already erect from the thought of having my way with both girls at the same time.

Amelia gets on her knees and beckons herself over, two fingers on the base of my shaft, gently rubbing at it to keep me hard while the other girl approaches. She kisses the tip, a quick peck, the warmth of her breath lingering on for a while afterwards. The other Amelia mimics her actions afterwards, a bit more clumsily.

She gives herself a slap on the butt, pushing the student towards me. With some reservation, the girl begins to undress, my cock throbbing at the sight of her small frail body in the dim light of her bedroom. She steps forward and looks up at me, closing her eyes and opening her mouth in an invitation. I kiss her.

Her mouth is warm and wet, a sensation felt both on my tongue and on my cock as both girl go to work on me at once. I grab Amelia closer with one arm, kissing her with the same intensity with which she sucks me off. My free hand goes to her bare chest where I take a nipple between my fingers and begin massaging gently. Both girls moan at my touch.

Amelia pulls her head away form my crotch, wiping some pre-cum from her lips. She turns her attention towards the naked legs of her other self and leans in. I grab one of the girls legs and hold it up so that Amelia might have a better view. She begins lubricating the entrance with her tongue, working quickly to bring the girl to an orgasmic state.

I move Amelia's head out of the way with my hand, releasing the leg as I do so. Ame rises from the floor, running her fingers up the girl's back as she does so. With her out of the way, I press my cock against the tight gap between the younger Ame's legs and slide in effortlessly. Both girls gasp.

I slide back and forth with quick, rough motions. The naked girl whimpers at the feeling, barely able to stay upright on her own. Thankfully, Amelia is behind herself, supporting the girl with her chest as she rubs her hands on her younger self's body. It's not long until I find myself matching the enthusiasm and finish inside of her, the burst of cum too much for her tiny womb to handle.

I slide my cock out, the cum dripping onto the floor as I exit. She falls to her knees, too done to do anything else. Amelia walks over to the exhausted girl and leans over her tired body. I see her reach into her coat where the syringe from before was and press her hand softly into the young girl's neck.

The girl in the school uniform closes her eyes, as though she were drifting off to sleep. The detective puts her mouth to her other self's ear and begins speaking in a quiet voice.

"You're okay. You're okay now." She whispers. "You're going to sleep now. And... you're happy. Please be happy."

Her lips curl into a content smile as the energy drains from her limbs. The little girl's body goes limp as Amelia gently lowers her head to the ground, as if placing a baby into a crib for a nap. But the girl is not asleep.

"Did you... kill her?" I ask.

"It's better that way." Amelia nods. "Sometimes I try to go back and save them, the versions of me from these doomed timelines. Maybe there's some combination of actions I haven't yet performed, some trick I haven't tried. I've never succeeded. I've tried more times than I can possibly remember, but I've never succeeded."

"If she's dead, it saves us both a lot of suffering." Amelia wipes something from her cheek. "For most, the end of the universe is something that happens instantly, less time than it takes to blink. But others are more attuned to the flow of time. For those people, it's not so... simple. Painless."

"Are you crying?" I grab Amelia's hand. At the touch of my fingers, she falls forward into me, her face buried into my chest.

"I am." Amelia sniffles. "And I'm glad I am. If I didn't cry... If I didn't grieve my own death... The fact that I'm crying mean I'm still all here. I'm still human."

We stay in the embrace for a long time, her eyes drying against the fabric of my shirt.

"Alright." Amelia sniffles away the last of her sadness. "Let's go back."


	19. December 19, NTR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3BBHNuxE

It is impossible to have restful sleep the first night you spend in a new place. This is because the brain, when put into an unfamiliar situation, remains partially awake until the new place becomes familiar to you. Or so I've read. Tonight, that theory is being tested, and so far it seems accurate.

I check my phone again. Three A.M. I suppose that's a little bit better. The last few times I've slept, I haven't dreamed, or perhaps I've dreamed about trying to fall asleep. I am continuously tossing around, trying to shut my eyes, but no matter how tired I am, sleep refuses to stay for long.

I place my phone back on the nightstand, which is actually just an empty suitcase propped up by the bed that came with the room. When I moved in, I was told the room would be 'partially furnished', so I put off buying any new furniture as I wouldn't know what needed to be bought and what I would already have. It would have been better if it were all or nothing, but this awkward limbo of being in-between has only made the number of unknowns greater.

I try to think about the situation, hopefully getting a rational overlook of the last few hours will calm my nerves a bit. I moved in to a new house. I have five new roommates. I am the only male living here. I am potentially an issue.

My nerves aren't any calmer.

The two girls I've met so far don't seem to mind me all that much, even if they were taken aback when they found out. I try to think back to my disastrous first impression, and if there's something more I can do to make a better one when I meet my three other roommates. Should I start off by saying I'm not a creep? Or is that something only a creep would say? Do I ignore the subject altogether? That might make me come off as oblivious, which could make things worse.

I decide to drop the subject for the night. All this overthinking won't help me to sleep any better, and being tired and exhausted can only hurt my chances at a good first impression tomorrow. I don't need to make a decision immediately, it's not as if one of the girls is about to barge into my room uninvited and crawl in bed next to me.

The door flings open, crashing into the wall behind it. A small silhouette stands in the frame, pulling the door shut behind her and obfuscating the little bit of light that was shining through for that brief moment. I sit upright in bed, trying to figure out what's going on, but I don't get the chance before a warm lump crashes into me, pushing me back into the bedframe.

"Hey!" Gura lifts her head from my chest.

"Gura?" I sit up. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing really, I just felt like seeing you." She leans into me, pecking my cheek with a short smooch.

"Really?" I wrap my arms around the girl, "Every time you 'just feel like seeing me' you always end up going further."

Gura squirms around in my grip until she's facing upright again. Her tail wedges itself between my legs and the back of her head rests on my chest, my beating heart massaging her skull with every pump. My hands find rest on her stomach, her soft breathing carrying them up and down with every breath she takes.

"How have you been adjusting so far?" When Gura speaks, I can hear her voice echoing in my body. "Still getting used to this place?"

"I think I'm used to it by now." I respond. "I still feel like I should get to know the others better, but I suppose there's time for that in the future. After all, I've only been here for..."

How many days have I been here for? Was it really two? It feel much longer than that.

"Well, they're all very nice people." Gura turns around. "I'm lucky to have them as roommates, but not as lucky as I am to have you."

She twists her body, pressing her cheek into my bare chest. Her face is warm, radiating heat as though she were blushing. Gura slides her legs apart slightly, a wetness pressing into my stomach as she does so. Even in the darkness, I can tell she's smiling smugly at me.

My hand finds it's way lower, sliding over her hips and clutching her butt tightly while my other hand begins sliding my pants down. Already, I've become hard at the feeling of the shark girl on top of me, and her rapidly increasing rate of breathing indicates that it's a mutual feeling.

The light switch clicks on as the room is flooded with a blinding flash. I wince at the pain, blinking out the blindness as Gura hides her eyes by pushing her head into me. When I'm able to see again, I look up to the sight of Amelia, standing sentry by the doorway. She shuts the door behind her and approaches the bedside, never looking up from the ground.

"Why?" Amelia's voice is barely higher than a whisper. "Why are you doing this?"

The way she's speaking, I'm unsure whether she's talking to me, Gura, or somebody else entirely. 

"Stop it!" She grabs my arm, tugging fruitlessly at the limb. "Stop it!"

"Ame!" Gura turns to face her. "What are you doing?"

"Gura..." Amelia stops pulling on me, her grip growing loose. "Why?"

"Ame, you're scaring me." Gura hugs me tightly, squeezing my shoulders for emotional support. When she does, Amelia's fingers go limp and she drops my arm completely.

Amelia turns around and walks to the corner of the room, defeated. Instead of heading to the door, she collapses to the ground, hugging her knees while staring at my bed. Her eyes stay on Gura, a tiredness in them that isn't from a lack of sleep.

My concern for her fades when I feel something grinding against my groin. Gura has returned to her earlier position, sliding her lower body back and forth against me while moving her head closer and closer with each thrust. My arms reach out for her waist, gripping her thin hips with either hand and easing her body down onto me.

My penis presses into the front of her slit, the size almost too much for her to take in. She takes a deep breath and clutches me tightly before pushing herself down onto it in a single movement. She lets out a soft, low moan, cut short by her heavy breaths. Amelia watches from the corner.

"Is it alright if I start moving?" I ask her. Gura doesn't say anything, but nods her head slightly as she braces for movement.

With every thrust, her fingers dig into my back a little bit more. With every thrust, her body shudders a little bit more. With every thrust, Amelia watches, resenting me a little bit more.

The detective's eyes drift from Gura to me. She watches every thrust, every movement, every breath with a quiet anger. Her pupils are scratchy and red, and although she's yet to form any tears, the waterworks could start at any moment. I feel myself getting even more excited at the thought and and soon find myself about to cum.

Gura slows herself down, as if knowing the way I'm feeling. She eases herself into smooth, long strokes, each one somehow more intense than the last. After only a few, I feel my legs tighten along with hers, and the semen sprays out of me with a squelching noise. Gura gasps.

We lay in each other's arms, our breathing in sync, the moment warm and comforting until Amelia rises from her spot on the floor. Without saying anything, she leaves the room as though she were headed to a gallows. Gura hardly takes notice of her, but merely rolls off of me and falls asleep on the bed.

I join her, putting away thoughts of the detective.


	20. December 20, /LL/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wihb9Ajf

I taste a harsh screech. I hear a sour feeling. I see a white noise.   
The inside of the cottage is no bigger than my bedroom back at home. Cobblestone walls do little to keep out the cold, so a fire is lit in a sunken spot of the floor, it's heat radiating out to touch the corners and provide some refuge from the drizzling rain that taps against the thatched roof like impatient fingers. My fingertips reach for the crackling blaze, but even with my hands inside the fire, I feel no temperature, warm or cold.

I ask myself "How did I get here?". I conclude it doesn't matter.

Two figures appear in the doorway, a small girl leaning into a woman, her arm over the other's shoulder for support. They step into the doorway, the taller of the two setting the other girl on a feather bed, careful not to shake her too much.

I recognize them. Amelia and Gura. What they're doing here is as much a mystery as what I'm doing here. I try to ask Ame what's going on since she seems to be the less incapacitated of the two but find I have no voice to do so.

"You're burning up." Amelia hold the back of her hand to Gura's forehead. "Don't worry, I have something for that."

She reaches into her coat pocket. I expect her to pull out her concoction but she instead grabs a small vial. Amelia pours a few pills into her hand and offers them to the shark girl.

"Here, eat these." She holds them up.

"What are..." Gura turns her head to the side.

"They're pills. Think of them like food, except you don't chew them, you swallow them whole." She produces a small leather pouch full that sloshes as it moves. "You'll want some water with them. It'll make you feel better after a while."

Gura takes the pills, swallowing them down with a gulp of water before lying down with a sour expression.

"We can't... stay..." Gura moans, trying to sit up but lacking the energy to do so. "People will... people hate..."

"Don't worry, we'll be safe here. Nobody ever comes by, so we can stay as long as we'd like. Just you and me." Amelia wipes something from her lip. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

With careful motions, Amelia begins peeling the clothing off of Gura, one article at a time. The fabric is thick and functional, a wise choice for the poor weather today. It's hard to tell whether she's acting so slowly to be careful, or because she's savoring the moment, but her face indicates it's the latter. She lifts Gura's legs and slides her shorts off, the last of her clothing.

Amelia takes a moment to admire the nude body laying down in front of her, running a finger down the length of her stomach, cresting the ridges of her exposed ribs with gentle wave-like motions. "You're so thin." She speaks quietly. "I'll get you some food once you're well enough to keep it down."

She turns away and begins to hang the clothing over a metal rod by the fire. The wet fabric drips it's moisture away creating tiny black pebbles on the ground where it wets the floor. The flickering light shines into the damp cloth, reflecting back into the room and creating dancing shadows on the opposite wall. The eerie lighting is strangely calming.

Gura shudders as Amelia's shadow hangs over her, the girl looking down with slightly closed eyes.

"You're freezing." Amelia puts her hand on Gura's shoulder, fondling her forearm with a heavy motion. "Let's get you warmed up."

She reaches two hands under her shirt and pulls upward, taking the coat and everything off in a single motion. Her skirt is the next to go, Amelia making a second pass for her panties, before stepping out of them and pushing them behind her in frantic kicks.

Amelia crawls in bed next to Gura, wrapping her arms over the girl while reaching for a wool blanket in the corner. She pulls it over the pair, wrapping them up tightly and pressing their bodies even closer together.

The shivering shark girl leans into the detective, her cold body finding warmth in the breasts that are enveloping her head. Gura accepts the embrace, leaning her head back into Amelia and letting herself drift into a relaxed state.

"You're cold all over." Amelia feels around the other girl's body, massaging the skin with her palms.

Gura begins moaning at the sensation, her body shaking, and not just from the cold. Ame's hands move lower and lower until they've found themselves on Gura's thighs, groping the meat as she pushes the shark's hips into her back, her tail wrapping around Ame's leg involuntarily.

The shark squirms as Amelia's fingers find their way between her legs, the slim digits digging away at her sex until they prod open a hole. She slides herself inside, only up to a single knuckle, but Gura shudders as though she were taking much more. The white-haired pixie tries to wiggle out of the detective's grasp but Amelia gently bites at her ear, holding Gura in place.

She continues massaging Gura's lower lips for a few minutes longer until both girls are tired and sweaty, their body heat radiating out with enough intensity to match the fire in the center of the cottage.

"Feeling better?" Amelia pulls away from the shark, though they remain in their embrace. "I thought I should get your heart-rate up."

Gura's only reply is a moan.

"Listen, I know you said you didn't want to but..." Amelia seems strained, as if she's forcing herself to say something she doesn't want to. "I think you should go back home for a few years.  
"Your family will miss you, and the land isn't accepting enough of Atlanteans yet. Plus... I have to go soon."

"Ame..." Gura squeezes the detective's hands in hers, as if that will stop her from going.

Don't worry, I'll be back, just not for a very long time." She squeezes back. "Look for an organization called HoloLive. We'll meet again there."

That name is familiar. I remember now.

The cold hits me all at once. I can feel the ground beneath my feet, the flickering fire on my face, the humid air moistening my skin. I see two girls sharing a blanket on the far side of the room.

"What the hell?" Amelia is the first to notice me. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Amelia? Where are we?"

"Shut up!" Amelia jumps out of the bed, not caring about her nudity. "Shut the hell up! I just want her to forget about you, but you're ruining everything."

She kneels down and frantically searches through the pile of clothes on the floor before her hands find what they're searching for. The detective lunges at me, a terrifying look in her bloodshot eyes. The syringe stabs into my abdomen before I get the chance to block her attack. Amelia pulls away, blood staining her hands.

"I should just leave you here." She's shaking in fury. "Leave you to rot in this year. But I can't do that. Gura's been inoculated, but if your 2020 germs got into the general population that could mess with the past too much."

"2020 germs? When are we?" I try to speak, but a stabbing pain shoots through my side and I catch myself unable to control my breathing.

I look down at where the needle hit me. A dark red stain is quickly growing across my stomach, dripping down onto my pants and making a puddle at my feet. Why is there so much blood? It occurs to me that Amelia isn't holding a needle. She's holding a knife.   
I fall to the ground.

"You never should have met her." She wipes the blood from her hands on a nearby rag. Gura remains unconscious on the bed behind her, Amelia gives her a last longing look before she begins to redress. "I've been trying to make her forget about you for longer than I can remember. It's fortunate that you stopped by, though. Now I can take care of you once and for all."

She throws her shirt back on, not bothering to button up the front. Amelia reaches down for her knife and picks it back up, turning the blade over in her hands.

"Once you're dead, this timeline will be free of you forever. Then we can finally be happy."

I try to reply. I try to beg her to stop, to think of another solution, but it hurts too much to speak. I reach out my blood-soaked hand.   
And I grab her time machine.


	21. December 21, /SS/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crWVFB1J

The stabbing pain erupts from my stomach, as if the wound were reopening with every breath. My mind wanders aimlessly as the background around me shifts from time to time and place to place. It never settles for more than a few fractions of a second on a specific location so it's as though I'm floating in a void of static.

I try to focus on something, anything to bring me back to reality, any reality, but the pain makes it too hard to see straight, let alone figure out where I'm going. All I want is something comforting, something familiar. My senses are assaulted in every way until the overbearing sound of a bell crashes through the madness, pulling in all of my focus.

I wake up.

The echoing sounds pull me out of a light slumber, those four familiar tones ringing through the entire school as students begin to pack up their possessions and make their way home. I sit up at my desk, a pain in the back of my neck and a soreness in my seat. I've really got to stop sleeping during class.

"Okay everybody, make sure you go straight home, and don't cause any trouble." Mori-sensei tries to shout over the noise of the crowd but very few people pay her any mind. While she's a good teacher, she's not a very confident one, and only occasionally manages to keep the full attention of the class. It really is just a handful of trouble-makers who cause her the most stress, but I guess I can't exclude myself from that list with my chronic napping.

I lazily slide my books into my bag and sling it over one shoulder, eager to get home. I try to remember what I was doing before school interrupted my schedule. The thoughts of all the games I haven't played, the shows I haven't watched, the music I still have to listen to fill my mind with the possibilities. It's as though nothing can hold me back. A hand grabs my shoulder before I can leave.

"You were sleeping in class again." Mori speaks into the back of my head. I'm slow to turn around, as if ignoring her will make the problem go away, but she keeps her hand on my shoulder, refusing to let me go. "Your last few tests have been worse than usual, I'm concerned your lack of attention in class is a contributing factor."

"Okay Mori-sensei, I'll try not to sleep in class any more." I say what I think she wants to hear. Anything to get me home sooner.

"I appreciate that you are saying that, but I can't know for sure that you'll stick to your word." She lets go of me, but only physically. I still feel trapped with her as all of the other students have left the room by now. "This is not the first time we have had this conversation, if you recall."

Now that she's mentioned it, the chat we're having does have an aura of familiarity around it. I'm sure this isn't the first time I've spoken to my teacher, but for some reason I feel like we've known each other for much longer than just the semester.

"Do you have any plans for after school today?" She sits back down at her desk, crossing one leg over the other, her pencil skirt briefly flashing open, but I don't get the chance to see anything other than shadow.

I consider her question, but conclude that lazing around and playing video games isn't her idea of an acceptable answer. "No. I'm free." I admit.

"Good. That is good." She turns her head, looking down on me the way one might look at a small animal. "Then since you have no plans, perhaps you could stay after school for a brief tutoring session."

I sigh in defeat, returning to my seat in the empty classroom. While Mori may be bad at commanding the entire class, she's much more assertive in a one-on-one situation.

"No, no. Not there." She points at a chair closer to the front. "Pull up a chair to my desk. We can be much closer that way."

I follow her orders, borrowing the seat from one of my classmates and bringing it over, lifting it up so as not to scrape the legs along the floor.

"My, you're pretty strong." Mori admires me. "The way you can lift that desk like that. Come here, sit a little closer."

I stop at the other side of the desk, but Mori only stares at me expectantly, as if she's still waiting on me to come over. I slide the chair a bit to the side until eventually she grabs the back and pulls it right to her side.

"Where should we begin?" Mori places a hand on my arm, running it up and down my bicep. "We could start with biology. Or how about anatomy? How well do you know the reproductive system?"

"Mori-sensei, is this appropriate?" I try to move my chair away but the leg is caught on the corner of her desk. All I can do is sit there as she rises from her seat and comes closer to me.

"Hush," She straddles me, the plastic chair creaking beneath our combined weights. "This will be a lot of fun."

"We could get in trouble."

"No amount of trouble is too much for my favorite student." Mori leans her head in, her mouth dangerously close to the side of my neck. "I saw you sleeping in my class, so precious next to the window. It was as if you were taunting me with your beauty, teasing me with how unreachable you are.

"But now, it's just you and me." She begins to unbutton her shirt, her breasts already spilling out of them the black laced bra struggling to keep them contained. "So just close your eyes and let this happen."

She unzips my uniform pants. My penis has grown to the point of flinging out of my underwear as soon as the zipper holding it back is removed as an obstacle.

"See?" She takes it into her hand, playing around with it using smooth, gentle motions. "You're already enjoying yourself."

Mori wraps her other arm around me, suffocating me in her chest. I try to squirm away from her to breathe, my lungs already finding themselves struggling, but I realize that's just shortness of breath from excitement. I surrender to her embrace and hug back.

Her fingers start moving around more, sliding between her legs to push her panties aside. I can only wince as she eases my cock closer and closer to her until she presses down on it with a quick, sudden motion. I try to gasp, but she silences me with her chest.

"Don't be too loud, they might hear us next door." She begins to move up and down, very slowly to help ease me into the feeling. Before I can get comfortable with the motions, she speeds up, adding hip thrusts to the mix. She only manages a few before I can feel a hot pleasure roaring through my lower body.

Something leaves my penis, a squishing noise sounding from between our legs as it does so. I find myself weak from the pleasure, but Mori looks unphased, a slight smile still on her lips.

"Ah, I forgot how... sensitive young boys can be." Mori steps down from my lap, the blood flowing back into my legs as she does so. "No matter. We'll have plenty of other tutoring sessions in the future so you can get used to it."


	22. December 22, Bukakke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xe6YYr1u

The strain of maintaining the old false reality weathers my mind until I am forced to release my hold on it, the universe crumbling beneath me like decaying concrete, potholes growing and cracking, only a void underneath. I am enveloped by light until I become a part of it.

I return to the void. My mind relaxes, but tenses up again at the thought of finding comfort in the emptiness. Oblivion is a torment unfit for even the worst of sinners, yet it covers me like a blanket, soothing and easy on the mind.   
But if there is peace in the void, I would prefer chaos.

I try to picture my old world. The universe with which I am familiar. I try to picture anything other than void, but entropy loses to order and the image fades from my mind. I try to picture anything, I picture nothing. I picture Gura.

The shark girl gives a warm smile, a look in her closed eyes that says she's happy to see me, or perhaps that's only the emotion I'm projecting on to her. Without speaking we embrace, her skin is warm to the touch, almost hot compared to the cold void behind me. I squeeze her tightly, my only anchor in this indifferent world.

For several long moments, nothing exists besides us. No air, but no breathing. No food, but no hunger. No water, but no thirst. Only us.   
I want this moment to last forever. Maybe it will. But if time continues onward we can spend more of it in each other's company. I make the decision to move on, but she's the one to act.

Gura tilts her head back, her round chin pointing to my chest as her lips puff out slightly. I lean forward, almost enough that it hurts my neck, but something so small as a height difference won't stop me for expressing my love. Our lips meet, her mouth moving into mine, the tough sensation of her fangs pressing into me. My nose brushes the side of hers, her every breath tickling my cheeks as I'm sure mine do in reciprocation.

My hands find the small of her back, smooth and soft, shuddering at my touch as though nobody had ever touched her there before. I hold her closely, gently pulling her to me like she might break with too much force. She pulls her head back to give a tiny moan, a little squeak escaping her lungs as she shuts her eyes. My lips wander to her forehead, placing a second kiss on her hair, the fuzzy feeling matching the one inside my chest.

Her trembling legs slide aside, one knee going to either side of my waist. She lifts herself with an unseen force presses her sex against my stomach, a trail of excitement slithering down as she moves herself lower and lower until her entrance squishes against my penis, the digit throbbing in anticipation. I guide myself closer to her with a hand and with a sharp stabbing motion, the two of us combine.

A figure behind Gura's back collapses to his knees, his expression wide and shocked, his arms flailing around to get his bearings. I freeze, still inside of the shark girl on top of me, not because there is a stranger before us, but because his face is familiar. It's mine.

An expression of disbelief flashes on his eyes, but when he looks at me, his face gains conviction and he walks forward, his erect cock a mirror of my own. We don't speak, but a shared bond unites us and he begins to guide his penis towards Gura's unguarded rear entrance.

She squeaks again, this time with more urgency. I can tell that she's cutting her vocalizations off with great effort, the pained expression on her face betraying any confidence she might try to feign. That expression turns to one of blissful resignation as I begin to move in tandem with my other self, our cocks sliding in and out of her in alternating thrusts.

"Oh, God..." Gura tries to keep her emotions contained. She tries to hold back her voice. In both regards, she fails. As the two of us rise and fall, her ecstasy grows more and more until she gives in to it entirely. Her eyes roll back into her head and her upper body goes limp as her jaw relaxes, unveiling a mouth that is as wet above as she is below. The expression stirs something in me and I feel a primal lust emerging. My thrusts begin to speed up anew.

While lost in Gura's body, a third figure comes into our trinity, making the total four. None of us seem to mind, however, as he begins to approach, his dick already prepared to work.

Me, Myself, and I work together to turn Gura on her side, one of her legs raised high into the air, her lower body totally vulnerable to our assaults. She opens her mouth, her tongue rolled up to accept the cock of the newly arrived me. He thrusts inside and Gura makes a muffled gagging noise, a yelp of pleasure muffled by the dick she can't quite handle.

Gura wraps her arms around the other man, clutching on to him with shaky, uneasy hands. Her fingers dig into his back for some additional support.

I don't remember when the fourth man arrived, but it's too late by the time he does. We've barely adjusted to our new position when Gura's fingers reach out for his dick, clutching it with a wavering grip. She moves up and down his shaft in the same rhythm as my thrusting, as if to make sure nobody is left out of our pleasure.

One more man appears. This one arriving in exactly half the time between the arrival of the previous two. It finally dawns on me what is happening. Why they all resemble me.

It's a time loop. Reliving the same experience again and again. Half the time passes again.

I feel myself nearly finishing. Another me arrives.

Half as many words.

Pleasure growing.

Void.


	23. December 23, Consentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVWvryPZ

The chaos subsides and I find myself once again in a universe devoid of anything other than myself. My attempts at willing my memories into existence have ended in failure twice. I don't know if I have the energy to attempt a third time.

Darkness surrounds me, surrounds everything. It is always watching me, no matter what I try to do. Even with my eyes closed, I feel as though I am staring directly at it. The universe is empty, as much hope existing as anything else.   
I let myself fall limp, resigning to nothingness. I give up.

"Wah!"   
Where there should be no sound, a voice echos across the universe. I open my eyes. Instead of nothingness, I see color. It's not a color I know of, but it's not void as I expected. It crawls and writhes along it's own surface, like a thick ivy but more active. In the center of it all is a glowing light, a familiar silhouette.   
Ina.

"Ina?" I call out to her. "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

THE ONE YOU REFER TO AS INA'NIS IS NOT HERE. Her mouth doesn't move when she speaks, but her voice nevertheless sounds like a chorus of thousands, all speaking in unison. THIS IS MERELY THE FORM OF OURS WITH WHICH YOU HAVE THE MOST FAMILIARITY.

Even among the cacophony, I can still pick out her voice. Even among the chaos, I still recognize what's familiar. Even if she says otherwise, it's still undeniably Ina.

YOU HAVE TRAVELED TOO FAR FROM YOUR OWN TIME. WE HAVE CORRECTED THE MISTAKE AS FAR AS WE NEEDED TO.

"Is that it? You've moved me back? To where? I don't know where I am, or even when I am!" I shout to the void, it doesn't seem so fruitless, now that I know it can hear me.

YOUR LOCATION IS THE RELATIVE LOCATION YOUR YOUR HOME. YOUR TIME IS AT THE VERY BEGINNING, BEFORE IT'S CREATION.

"The beginning? Like the big bang?"

THAT IS HOW YOUR KIND REFERS TO IT, YES.   
BUT YOU ARE NOT ASKING THE CORRECT QUESTIONS. YOU WANT TO RETURN HOME, AND IT ALIGNS WITH OUR INTERESTS THAT YOU DO.

I feel a pressure on my wrist that wasn't there before, a slight constriction that I'm not used to. Attached to me is a silver wristwatch, a sleek modern design that is as functional as it is minimalist. Along the outer edge are five bulbs, though only two of them are currently lit. I'm not sure what they indicate.

"Is this a time machine, too?"

IT IS A DEVICE SIMILAR TO THE ONE OWNED BY THE DETECTIVE. YOURS IS UNIQUE, AS IT WILL INDICATE PROXIMITY TO YOUR ORIGINAL TIMELINE.

"I can go home with this?"

IF YOU CHOOSE TO. IF YOU KNOW HOW.

"So how? I can go forwards in time, but how do I get back to my original timeline?"

WE DO NOT DEIGN TO GUIDE YOU. WE GUIDE ONLY THOSE WHO EMBRACE US.   
WE GUIDE ONLY OUR SERVANTS.

"So that's it then? The only way home is to serve you?"

I get no response. Ina only floats in front of me.   
Her body is still, the only movement coming from the writhing tentacles behind her. Has she always had those? I try to remember if I've seen them before. The sight of them is at once familiar and strange. It's as if they've always been there, but I can only just now see them.

The memories of her fill my head again. The first time we met, the games we've played together, the secret meetings in my room. Her tentacles were there all along, I only chose not to take notice. But that's not what concerns me at the moment. As the memories of Ina return, so too do the memories of the others. 

Amelia's friendly banter, the way she seems to get cuter than usual every single time I see her.   
Gura's sweet voice, the way she darts around the house causing trouble and the adorable regret she feels afterwards.   
Kiara's high energy, the way she can turn even the bleakest of days into a warm and happy memory.   
Mori's gap moe, her cool, collected exterior and the girly, awkward teenager trapped inside.   
And Ina, in front of me, her soothing voice and gentle demeanor able to drain the stress from my mind with a single word. 

If surrendering to these creatures is the only way to get them back, I would gladly give myself up just to see them all happy again. There's no other choice.

Ina hovers closer to me, the glowing in her eyes staying constant and locked to my gaze. She opens her arms and I mimic the motion, accepting whatever she wants me to do. The tentacles extend, contract, and I am pulled into her, my head against her chest and her skin warm against my cheek.

Her arms wrap around me at the same time as her other appendages. Her legs slide apart and join in on the constriction, clutching my back with a gentle force. Something squishes against my thighs and begins to tug softly at my penis, hardening at the soft touch.

A small part of me feels disgust, fear from the unfamiliar sensation of tentacle against my skin. The slimy squishing unnerves me, but I remind myself of the girl attached to them. As long as it's Ina, it's okay. The appendages move in closer, sliding down my back like long, thick snakes until they reach my buttocks, suction cups smacking against the skin as they latch on and then let go.

I feel then prodding at my anus. My face winces at the feeling, but when I hear Ina's gentle heartbeat pounding in my ears, I let myself relax. I take a deep breath, the scent of her entering my nose and helping to take my mind off of the fear. I brace myself.   
Then, there's light.

"KIKKERIKI!!!"   
It's blinding at first, but my eyes take no time in adjusting. Kiara stands before me, her sword and shield in hand, a mesmerizing white hole in the universe behind her. 

"Let go of him!" She points her sword at Ina. At the universe itself.

Ina vanishes into a cloud of purple. The entity controlling her dropping the facade of the familiar before waving itself in the direction of the phoenix. She winces a bit, but stands her ground.

"Kiara? What are you doing here?" I turn to face her, looking up at the majesty of the warrior before me.

"You almost gave into despair for a moment." She smiles at me, her face calm and warm, as though there were no danger around us at all. "Did you think I wouldn't try to save you? That I wouldn't at least try to fight?"

"Kiara, I'm not sure this is something that can be defeated."

"Just because it can't die doesn't mean I won't kill it."Kiara waves her arm. A gap appears, the universe unmaking itself at the tips of her fingers. "Go! You still have a shot at fixing things!"

"Kiara-" I try to talk her out of it, but she refuses to listen.

"I'm going to stay here." She grabs my hand. "It's not easy to kill a phoenix."

Kiara throws me into the portal. I leave the universe and begin floating away. Floating into the future.


	24. December 24, Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R01zyTtT

Amelia emerges from her room, tired, sore, and half-aware of anything going on around her that isn't the warm scent of baked goods. She stumbles past the trash on the floor and into the kitchen, nearly tripping over some stray tinsel near the base of the Christmas tree. With a long blink, she forces the last of the sleepiness from her eyes and takes in her surroundings.

"There you are!" Gura turns from the table, white dough staining her hands as she waves them over her head.

"Oh, sorry." Ina scratches her head. "I hope we didn't wake you up, I know you were streaming late last night."

"It's fine." Amelia looks around the room, taking notice of all the different colors and flavors of dough arranged in different mixing bowls and different states of preparedness. "I would've woken up earlier if I knew we were all making cookies today."

"Oh, it wasn't planned or anything." Kiara steps out of the kitchen, a bowl in one hand, a dirtied whisk in the other. She's wearing a chef's hat on top of her other chef's hat, a sight which suits her shockingly well. "This whole baking thing was kind of spontaneous. One minute, we're all minding our own business, the next minute we're all baking together!"

"Your boy is a surprisingly skilled chef, it seems." Mori speaks, her attention remaining on the humming oven. "I have made three batches of sugar cookies so far, and all three have turned out quite spectacular. Gura ate them before they were even cool!"

"I didn't realize Gura was such a hipster!" Ina giggles to herself. The others moan at her joke.

"You got here just in time, Ame! For the next batch, we're going to be making gingerbread idols." Gura points to her handiwork. "Mine's got a trident!"

Amelia leans over the table, looking the progress so far. True to her word, Gura has a doughy version of herself lying flat on the table, a makeshift tail and trident attached. She's even put sprinkles on her face, forming ferocious fangs.   
Ina's idol is still blank, but she was busy at work, hand-crafting a series of gingerbread tentacles between her hands.   
Kiara has the most impressive cookie of them all, down to neat markings skillfully carved into the surface to make out her features in fine detail.   
Mori's gingerbread idol is the same as Amelia's. Completely blank. It seems both of them are yet to start. 

"Calli, are you gonna decorate yours?" Amelia calls into the kitchen.

"What?" Mori seems to have only just noticed Amelia. "Oh, yes. I intend to decorate myself most beautifully after I wrap up a few prior obligations." She returns to the oven, watching the baking pan shimmer in the heat with a mesmerized glare.

Amelia sits down at the table between Gura and Ina. She stares at the dough before her, thinking of how to start on the project. Brown dough sits in a shapeless blob in the center of the table, oozing with potential, the possibilities are nearly overwhelming. She picks up a small amount of dough and rolls it into a flat ball, roughly the relative size of her pocket watch. Amelia glances down to the spot on her gingerbread idol where the watch would go, before smushing the fake watch between two fingers.

"I'm gonna be a Santa!" She announces. "I'll have a pointy hat, a big ol' belt, and a huge sack of presents!"

"Oooh! Ame Clause!" Gura nods her head excitedly. "If you're gonna be Santa, I wanna be an elf!"

"An elf?" Ina asks. "Why an elf?"

"Because the elves make the presents. If I can make the presents, I don't have to be good, I can just make everything I want." The shark shows a smug smile.

"I thought it was 'cause you're elf-sized!" Kiara emerges from the kitchen, an oversized trenchcoat beneath the scarf she's tying about her neck.

The smile fades from Gura's face as her expression turns to a pained one. The frown is short-lived, however, as she begins giggling along with everybody else.

"What're you getting dressed up for?" Amelia looks up from the santa hat she's crafting and addresses the phoenix.

"We're getting food." Mori emerges from the living room, pulling a fashionable brown jacket over her turtleneck. "Kusotori made reservations for us to pick up KFP for 5, so we're headed out now before the lines get any longer."

"Aaah, It's just like a date!" Kiara pulls on a pair of boots. "Calli and I going out for fried food on Christmas Eve! Is there anything better than that?"

"Drinking alone. Or anything else." Mori is annoyed, but takes Kiara's arm anyways. "Be careful on the ice. I don't want you slipping on it and cracking your head open."

"Awww... You really do care!"

"No!" Mori's face turns red. "I would just strongly prefer not to have to reap on my day off, that is all."

"Ah!" Gura calls out to the couple before they can leave. "What about your gingerbread idol?"

"Hmm?" Mori looks over her shoulder. "Just give her a nice room in the gingerbread house. I have no doubt you'll find suitable arrangements."

Before Gura can elaborate, Calli and Kiara get into some unheard argument as they leave the house. Ina hasn't yet noticed the two have left, she's too enthralled in crafting more and more doughy tentacles. The pile of them is nearly five layers high.

"A gingerbread house?" Amelia asks. "Are we making one of those too?"

"Oh right." Gura points to a baking sheet on the counter. "We have plans to make one, but nobody's really done any work on it yet."

"I think I'm almost done with Santa." Amelia sets down the cookie sack she's made. "I can probably work on that."

Amelia slides the baking sheet over, inspecting the makeshift blueprints laid out nearby. It seems as though the plans were rather elaborate, with the house being split in half like a dollhouse so that the rooms inside are visible. She checks the floor plan to see what still needs work.

So far, despite what little is actually concrete, the plans seem to have a room for each of the holomyth members.   
Gura's room has an aquatic theme, starfish sprinkles and fake plastic seaweed laid out nearby.   
Calli's room is a dark cave, candy versions of her various weapons placed onto the walls, or at least where the walls will be.   
Ina's room seems empty for now, but it occurs to Amelia why Ina has been making so many gingerbread tentacles all day.   
Kiara has turned her gingerbread room into the front lobby of a fastfood restaurant, complete with gingerbread tables, gingerbread chairs, and tiny gingerbread customers.   
Amelia's room is the least decorated of them all, likely as a result of her late arrival, though the outline of her detective agency is still visible.   
There's one other room in the corner, this one as generic as it is familiar. Amelia looks at the room for a long time, trying to make out who it belongs to, but no sixth person comes to mind.


	25. December 25, Newlyweds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fthVUNgk

The whiteness of oblivion gives way to a different whiteness, my limbs feeling more and more weighted until they come to rest on a soft silken surface. My body reclines against the sheets as a gentle shaking grips my arm, pulling me from my slumber.

"Hey, wake up!"   
Her soft voice is like music to my ears, pleasant tones to welcome me back from the silence I felt before.

"Good morning, sunshine!"   
She crawls in bed on top of me, her body weight pressing gently into my chest as she begins to rock back and forth, forcing consciousness into my limbs as though through CPR.

"Just a while longer." The last few times I've woken up, I've found that everything was only a dream; a temporary universe that boots me out just as I'm beginning to feel comfortable. Perhaps staying next to Gura like this a little more will let the moment remain.

There's a chaste wetness on the tip of my nose and a subtle warmth of her forehead against mine. I stick out my lips to return the kiss, but Gura pulls away at the last second.

"Want another?" She asks. I nod.

She leans in again, this time stopping just short of my face. I have to sit up slightly to reciprocate. This kiss is even shorter than the last one, she moves back slightly just as our lips meet. I follow after her, sitting up more and more until I finally catch her. By the time I get my kiss, I realize she's baited me into sitting fully upright.

"There you go! You're finally up!" She steps away, walking towards the door like an excitable dog who heard the work 'walk'.

"I made breakfast! Well, I'm making it at least, it's still cooking." Gura jumps in shock. "Wait, it's still cooking! I gotta go!"   
With that, she darts out of the room, bouncing with every step.

I follow her after a short delay to stretch the tightness from my muscles. Stepping out from underneath my covers, I'm greeted by a cool breeze, last night's chill seeping through the windows, despite the curtains blocking it out. I rub some warmth into my arms and throw a robe over my shoulders before I leave the bedroom.

The Christmas tree is out on full display, random nick-knacks dotting the surface as we didn't have enough between us for a theme. Maybe once we've lived together a while longer we'll be able to pick something out in advance of decorating it, but for now the humble tree remains random. It's not so bad, our spousal life still has just as much room to grow.

A burning smell fills my nostrils and gives me great concern. I step into the kitchen to see a panicking shark girl, fanning out flames with an oven mitt. She looks up to me with a worried expression, but calms down a bit when she sees that I'm not mirroring her emotions.

"I burnt this one too." She looks back to the blackened crisp on the tray.

"It's not as bad as the last time you tried." I comfort her. "This time it at least looks edible."

"Really?" She wipes something from her face, I can't tell whether it's a tear or a sweat droplet. "You're not just saying that?"

"Of course not, in fact, I'm going to eat it anyways!" My words seem to put her mind back at ease, even if I only said them because I was hungry.

The meal goes down more easily with a glass of milk by my side. I drink plain cow's milk, as Gura's salmon milk is something that I've never quite been able to acquire a taste for. That's just another one of the compromises we've made in our relationship, but several small affordances are nothing compared to the happiness being with her has given me.

Gura only picks at her food. She usually has a huge appetite, eating even faster than I do, and most days I have to playfully push her away so she doesn't eat my food as well. Today, however, she stares ahead with a dejected energy, occasionally stealing a glance at the tree in living room.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Well," She doesn't look at me. "It's just that today is Christmas, but it doesn't really feel like Christmas. Usually, we're supposed to have presents under the tree and a fire going and all kinds of other winter-y things, but..."

Her words cause me to really look around for the first time since I've moved in. Aside from our tree, we don't really have much else as far as Christmas decorations go. The fireplace is unlit, as we don't have wood for it and the heater works fine if you're not near a window. The presents aren't wrapped under the tree, but are placed in a pile on the coffee table. We both know what we're getting each other already, and neither of us have close enough relationships with family to have received anything surprising.

My disappointment must be obvious, because Gura steps in beside me and gazes upon the room as well.

"I'm not sure how to say this, but this is the least festive I've ever felt on Christmas day." She shakes her head. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy, I really am, but it feels like something is missing."

"Do you want me to dress up like Santa?" I try to clear the awkward air with a joke. It works, as Gura giggles girlishly.

"Maybe. Not this year though." She places a hand on her stomach. "But next year, well... Next year there will be somebody else you can perform to."

"Wait, you don't mean that..." I look at her flat belly. Gura nods.

"I only got the confirmation this morning and I'm already thinking about names." She smiles, looking up to the star atop the tree. "If it's a girl, I want to name her Amelia."

"Amelia?" The name is familiar. "That sounds nice. What if it's a boy?"

"If it's a boy I want to name him after his father... after you..." She looks up at me. "We can call him


	26. December 26, Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 43fWn4Fg

I wake up to the fluttering of papers followed shortly after by two frustrated screams.   
The table beneath my head is covered in playing cards, the two girls in front of me holding their hands to their heads.

"We were so close!" The girl on the right shakes her head in rage, bells tinkling in her hair as she does.

I'm about to respond when a few more cards fall out of my hair and on to the floor beside me. The absurdity of the situation gives me enough pause that I forget what I planned on asking.

"Why'd you have to wake up then?!" The girl on the left shouts at me, as if I could go back to bed and undo it all. "We almost made a full tower!"

A door in the distance slams open, two red eyes glaring out of the darkness. A ferocious grey creature emerges from the room, a terrifying look in her eyes, right up until she lets out a cute yawn.

"Nene. Polka. What're you two making so much noise about this early?" She scratches at her stomach, a sour expression on her face. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Do you, Botan?" A motherly voice call out from behind me, a woman in blue stepping out of the kitchen, her hands covered in rubber gloves. "It's past noon. I almost didn't think you'd wake up with how much you drank last night."

Botan flinches at the scolding tone, looking up at the other girl apologetically.

"And how much did you have, Lamy?" Polka smiles smugly as she leans over to the blue woman. "I think you might've outdrank the rest of us combined."

"Yeah, that's right!" Nene bounces back from her depressive state, clearly having forgotten about the ruined house of cards. "How are you not hungover like my Botan?"

Botan shoots an incredulous gaze to the two blondes in the living room. "I'm not hungover, I'm just a little dehydrated, is all."

"Well then, do what I do," Lamy smiles. "You can't get a hangover if you don't stop drinking. Now, the rest of you, put away your game and help me clean up yesterday's mess."

"Yes, Lamy." The rest of the girls speak in unison, like children being scolded by a teacher.

Everybody gets to work, picking up bottles and cans, vacuuming scraps of wrapping paper, and cleaning some of the more mysterious stains that formed last night. As we work, I piece together more and more of what happened during last night's Christmas party, even if I'm still a bit fuzzy on the details.   
With five people working together, the house gets clean in a short amount of time. It feels like I've only just started to work and already there's nothing left for me to do. In addition to all the clean-up, we also decided to take down the Christmas decorations while everybody's here, if only so we don't have to do it later. 

I box up the fake plastic tree and, with a bit of effort, manage to shut the cardboard container sufficiently enough that it won't be a problem until next year. I pick up the box, careful not to scrape it along the floor, and begin hauling it to the closet where it will wait for the next 11 months. When I get to the door, something hard bumps into the back of my head.

"Oh, sorry." She says.

I set the box down with a thump and rub the point of impact. It was a hard bump, and it already feels like there will be a bruise, but when I turn around and see the cause, my anger seems to fade away at once.   
A pink-haired rubs at the horn on her head with a sorrowful expression. The remorse in her eyes makes it impossible to stay mad.

"It's fine, can you help me with this?" I change the subject as soon as I can.

"Sure, I was just putting up some lights from outside anyway."

We pack up the last of the decorations together and as the closet door shuts, we officially say good-bye to the Christmas season. I thank Aloe for her help before heading back to my room.

The bedroom is dark, the only light coming from the five dimly glowing stones around my wristwatch. As I fumble around for the light switch, I hear a voice call out to me.

"Finally!" She speaks. "I've been waiting for too long."

"Polka?" I ask. "What are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you." She seems annoyed. "I've been waiting since last night for this moment."

I find the switch. There's something attached to it, some sort of cloth. It doesn't occur to me why that cloth might be there until it's too late, I've already triggered the trap.   
Lukewarm seltzer water sprays my in the eyes from a source I never get to see. I hold my hands up to make face as I search around for a towel, but the search is cut short when my feet slide out from under me. A banana peel is flung out from under my foot and I lose my balance, flying forwards with a frantic speed.   
My back come to rest on my bed. When my vision finally clears up, I see a naked Fennec straddling me, her thighs clutching mine as she looks down on me with a crazed expression. Polka sticks a hand in her mouth and produces a small cloth flag, then another, then another. She continues pulling this makeshift rope out of her throat for what seems like minutes, my vision transfixed on her trick for so long I barely even realize she's managed to restrain my arms.

"Polka?" I tug futilely at the cloth. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Don't play dumb." She leans forward, her breasts lightly pressing against my chest as they hang from her collarbones. "You've been teasing me since last night, no, all month.   
"First, with the constant attention. Always staring at me from across the room, looking at me, even when I'm not talking, the subtle innuendos, the side glances, the way you perk up when I come into the room... It's obvious."

I have no idea what she's talking about. I only perk up when she enters the room because of the bells on her outfit, and the only reason I stare at her as much as I do is because she's wearing brightly-colored face paint. I don't know what she means by 'innuendo', but it's very possible she's been looking too deeply into some aspects of our relationship.

Before I can come up with something to say, she pushes her face into mine, cramming her tongue into my mouth like too many clowns squeezing into a small car. Something warm and wet pressed into my groin and I feel her hands reaching lower and lower until my pants are unzipped and my erect cock flings out of it.   
Polka squeezes her legs together, tightening her grip on my lower body as she starts to grind back and forwards, her sex rubbing against me, teasing my penis with every thrust. Against my will, my thigh muscles start thrusting forward with a mind of their own. She smiles at this motion and presses down on to me.

There's a high honking heard as her lower lips wrap around me. At first, I think I'm hearing things, that I only imagined the sound, but as she begins bouncing up and down on me, I hear it again and again. 

Polka leans back, sitting upright on my lower torso, still bouncing up and down in a steady, fast rhythm. Her breasts jiggle up and down as she moves like somebody slapping a pudding. The honks of the rubber chicken get faster and faster as she speeds up, tiny Fennec moans escaping her lips until she lets out a climactic scream.

"Here comes a cream pie!" She yells. I don't get the joke until too late.

With my wrists free, I wipe the last of the pie from my face, careful not to let any of it stain my bed sheets, but with the enthusiasm with which Polka rode me before, it's likely too late for that. When my eyes are free from the sweet white clouds over them, I look for her, but she's already left, possibly to clean up herself.


	27. December 27, Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0ZwrMYUM

There's a strained moan rising above all the other noises followed by heavy breathing. The other girls cheer her on as she struggles and struggles against her exhausted body, trying to push her limits just a little bit further. She cries, her high voice fading into a whimper as she lifts her body one more time, but it's not enough.

"Come on!" Gura clenches her fists. "You're almost there!"

"Keep pushing!" Mori is getting into it. "Just one more rep!"

"You can do it!" Ina adds her voice to the mix. "It's Ring Fit! Not Ring Fat!"

"Let's go!" Kiara is the last, but most enthusiastic of the cheerleaders. "Come on, chant her name! Show your support! Haato! Haato!"

"Haato! Haato!" The rest of the girls join in. I stay quiet so my voice doesn't get heard on stream, but I smile to show my support anyways.

The tired and sweaty girl on the ground lifts her neck up. She strains and struggles, but with the support from everybody else, manages to pull back her knees one final time, acceptable enough to the game that she clears the stage at last.

"AAAAUUUGH!" Haato's voice is at once frustrated and satisfied. Her whole body goes limp as her limbs sprawl out beneath her, her chest rising rapidly as she catches her breath. With one last exhausted motion, she gives a victory pose to the cheers of her genmates before collapsing onto the couch.

The stream is over, and everybody has returned to their rooms. Everybody but Haato, who is still reclining on the sofa from where she did the entire sign-off. I walk up to her and extend an arm which she weakly takes into her own. Haato puts in very little effort to raise herself up, so I end up doing most of the work. Once she's on her feet, she collapses into me.

"Are you alright?" I ask. It's not a question I need an answer to, her sweat-soaked shirt is already staining mine as the material grows cool to the touch, a stark contrast to the heat radiating off of her body.

"Haahh.. haah..." Is all she manages to say, her dry mouth heaving air into my ears at close range. "Wat... Wat-"

"Wat? What?" I ask.  
She points to a plastic jug on the side of the table, pushed to the side to make room for her during her activities. I pick it up, still supporting her weight, and hand it over. Haato pulls away from me, the sweat causing our clothing to briefly stick together before they're pulled apart with a slick squishing noise.

After a long drink, Haato seems to be more rested than before, though she still appears somewhat flustered. She wipes her lips and sets the bottle aside, preparing to speak.

"Thanks for that." She looks away. "I didn't really need your help, though."

"Right, sure." I dismiss her comment. Her tsundere behavior is something I've grown used to over the month I've been here, the harsh words covering up a much softer, sensitive side.

"I do feel kind of bad, though." 

"Why is that?"

"It's just that..." Her eyes are slowly brought up to look at me. "Every time I stream, you have to stay hidden. Even during collabs, I feel upset that you can only watch us have fun and not participate yourself."

"I don't mind." I shake my head. "I understand why."

"Even so," She steps towards, me. The scent of her sweat is still lingering around, clogging my nose with the sticky smell. "I want there to be something I can do to help you feel better. Something that will make it alright."

I want to tell her that I'm okay. I want to tell her the time we spend together is more than enough. I want to say something sensitive, but the fragrance of her sweat-soaked shirt is all that I can focus on at the moment. She tilts her head slightly, and a pocket of air trapped behind her hair escapes. I tell her the only thing that comes to mind.

"Your smell..."

The phrase escapes on it's own. I cut myself off before I can say any more, but the damage is already done. Haato takes a step back, a hurt look on her face, but then she smiles.

"You want to smell me more?" She asks.

I nod, if only so I don't hurt her feelings.  
Haato takes my hand, leading me back to her room. As she walks, her socks make soft squishing noises against the floor. Just how much did she sweat during the last stream? Maybe I should've been more honest before, but it might be too late.

Her room is a short walk away. She seats me on the bed while she sits to my side, the mattress inclining slightly as she presses her weight down. Haato bends one legs up, her foot resting on her thigh. She grips the sweaty sock in her hand and tugs at it, the soaked fabric stretching at her pull before sliding off with the sound of suction.  
Her toes wiggle at the feeling of cool air blowing by from her fan, the smell of her being blown around the room. Almost immediately, I'm overwhelmed by the scent but she takes no notice, her attention directed towards the removal of her other sock.

The cloth is dropped unceremoniously to the floor, her socks hitting the ground with a silent thud. I pay them no mind as Haato turns her body to me so her feet her on my chest, wet footprints getting left behind on my shirt as she rubs her soles against me.  
The warmth radiating off her feet rises higher and higher, mixing with the heat from my blushing face. When she presses her toes against my head, I can't tell whose sweat is whose. I suppose it doesn't matter at this point.

After taking in her smell for a while longer, I can't control myself any more. I sit upright, kneeling on her bed as I unzip my pants and pull them down as much as I can. She's taken aback by the sight of my erect cock, but lowers her feet as if knowing what I intend to do. I grab one foot in either hand and push them together, the soles forming a makeshift fleshlight as I force myself between them.

The slick liquid on her feet lubricates the entrance, matching the lubrication she has on her lower lips. Haato pushes aside her panties and uses her hands to match the stimulation I'm feeling. Her body flops back onto the sheets as her arms and legs copy each other's motion, the two of us matching our enthusiasm.

Her moans mirror those from before, the exhausted whimpering as she struggled to finish a stage in Ring Fit. Her face contorts in pleasure, her every muscle too tired to even keep her mouth closed. She lets out a strained gulp, trying but failing to keep her pleasure to herself and I feel my lower body heating up once again.  
The cum shoots out of me, bypassing her feet entirely and landing in a puddle on her rising and falling stomach. When I let go of her legs, her feet drop to the sheets beside me with a limpness that only comes from total exhaustion.

I watch her heavy breathing for a minute, feeling every bit as tired as she must be. The bed rapidly rises towards my face and I soon find myself laying down next to her, drifting off into sleep. I don't even mind the smell.


	28. December 28, Naked Apron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DztZQWfK

I emerge from the bedroom, sleep still in my eyes and air bubbles still in my neck. Metallic clinking noises from the kitchen pulled me from my rest, their persistence stopping me from returning to my slumber.   
The door shuts behind me and I step into the hallway, the bright living room lights waking me up again. The feeling of stepping into this room after a rough night is familiar, but I can't quite recall how I remember it. I trun around. There are five closed doors behind me, but who do they belong to? Trying to recall that information gives me a headache.   
I decide to distract myself by investigating the noises from before.

I trace the sounds to the kitchen, a head of orange hair bobbing up and down as the girl beneath it digs through the kitchen cabinets. I walk closer, the half-wall obstructing her becoming less and less of an obstacle as I approach. She's wearing an apron, but with each step it becomes more apparent that that's all she's wearing.   
It's not the first time my wife Kiara has greeted me like this.

"Ah! You're up!" Kiara lifts her head from her work, dropping everything to greet me. "It's about time, I was wondering if you'd sleep all day."

Her head presses into my chest, her fiery air radiating a steady warmth, typical of a phoenix. A smile forms on my face as I embrace her back, the vague memories of darkness fading into the background like they were never real in the first place. I let the comfort of her overtake me, the feeling of her skin, the sensation of being hugged, the scent of her shampoo blending with the meal slowly cooking behind her.

"What are you making?" I ask, looking up the tools she has out.   
For a fraction of a second, the kitchen counters are filled with nonsensical objects. Formless shapes like something out of liminal spaces, but a closer look reveals their true forms.

"They're my patented Kiara-nuggets! (Patent Pending)" She speaks the last two words under her breath. "The secret ingredient is... well, I'll tell you after you try them out."

"Something new for the menu?" I look around at the kitchen. There are a few stains on the counter, spilled flour, nuggets in various stages of life, from raw chicken thawing in the sink to half-eaten nuggets in different colored sauces.

"Can't let the menu stagnate." She dips her finger in an unmarked container to the side and holds it up to my lips. "Try this."

I lick her finger clean. Only texture greets my tongue, the paste is flavorless. She must notice the indifference on my face as her expression shifts to one of panic.

"Ah, wait, not that one." She grabs a different sauce. "Try this, instead. I've finished this one."

I smack my lips, tasting the flavorlessness in more completion. As I do, a tangy sweetness enters my mouth. It was as if the flavor hadn't loaded in. But once I taste a little bit, my memories change as well to the point where it was as though the flavor was there all along. Something isn't right.   
I remember now.   
Calli. Ina. Gura... Amelia.

"Kiara." I step away from her. "Where are the others?"

"What others?" She giggles, playing dumb. "It's just you and me here."

I throw back the curtains. Outside is nothing. A black void giving off a faint hint of artificial sunlight. When I turn back to face her, her expression is one of sadness.

"It's not done, either." She clutches her bare arms. "I... I've never made anything of this scale so... It'll take some time."

"None of this is real?"

"It's real... It's real enough." She looks out the window, focusing on some point in the horizon. The universe takes shape in the distance, land stretching out to the horizon as clouds begin to form. Trees and other plant life take shape until the area outside our home is filled in in it's entirety.   
"See?" Kiara takes my hand in hers. "It'll be real enough soon."

I look at the phoenix next to me. Years worth of memories flood through my head all at once. The day we first met, our first date, the day she proposed to me, our wedding... All of it feels so real and yet the other memories are also there. I look at my wristwatch, the one thing connecting me to that old universe. Four unlit stones around the frame look back at me.   
I don't know if I can stay here with her.

"Kiara, I appreciate all of this but I need to go." The others are still calling to me, asking if I've given up.

"Please." She squeezes my hand. "I'm not trying to be selfish or anything. This is for your own good.   
"You were lost out there, drifting aimlessly between dimensions. No matter where you ended up, things wouldn't have been good."

She holds out her free arm, gesturing towards the comfortable married life we're living together. "If you stay here, we can be happy. You can be happy. If you go... I don't think you'll like where you end up."

I look deeply into her eyes. Visions of the future enter my head as clearly as if I were experiencing them all at once. The two of us raising a flock of children, watching them grow older and eventually moving out. Our house becoming more and more cluttered as we break it in again and again. My withered, elderly hand embracing hers as we sit on the front porch watching the sun set on another day.   
She's just as beautiful as the day we first met. Of course she is. The life of a phoenix is an eternal one. To grow so attached to someone that you'll surely outlive is a great emotional sacrifice, but one she's fully prepared to make.

But not one I want to put her through. I've hurt enough people already.

"I need to fix this." I relax my grip on her. Kiara's arms fall limp to her sides. Her expression isn't as hurt as I would have expected, perhaps she anticipated this answer all along.

I step out the front door, and leave the dimension she made for me. The universe she created for us.


	29. December 29, Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hfxe8muq

The universe behind me fades into obscurity as I drift further and further away. Exiting timelines is no longer such an uncomfortable feeling now that I've gotten used to it, but the though of being so familiar with drifting outside of dimensions is uncomfortable enough to fill the vacuum.

I look at my time machine, hoping that I'll be able to try something with it that I haven't done before. So far, it seems to function on it's own, knowing what I want and taking me somewhere or sometime that suits my needs. Using it is simple, using it well is something I'm yet to figure out.  
There are five clear stones around the outer edge of the face. I once believed they were purely decorational, but now I understand. Five stones. Five girls. I just need a universe with all five of them lit up and I can stop.  
One of them begins to glow.

Without any surprise on my face, I look up to see Amelia drifting in front of me, her hair shimmering behind her as though she were underwater. Something tells me this may be the last time we can confront each other. I prepare myself for a battle, clutching at my time machine and anticipating whatever she might try to do.

"Don't bother." She speaks in a disarming manner. "We're not really enemies, you and I."

I don't respond. I only hold my wrist up, as though it were a weapon. Considering the circumstances, it may as well be.

"If there's something you want to ask me, go ahead." She holds up her arms in a non-threatening way, her palms pointed outward to show she's not armed.

"How do I know it's really you?" Her offer seems too good to be true. The last time we interacted directly, she tried to kill me. For her to have a change of heart so suddenly only raises my suspicion. "How can I be sure you're not one of them, trying to finalize the deal?"

"The deal?" She seems surprised. "So they offered that to you as well? And you agreed?"

I stay quiet.

"I also agreed to one of their deals." Amelia reaches into her jacket and produces the pocket watch. "They gave me this machine, and they gave me this body.  
"I didn't realize the cost their gifts came with. This body won't age or decay outside of time, but there are a lot of things it can't do, either. And the pocket watch..."

She holds up the watch, staring intensely at the device. Her knuckles are white where she clutches it, anger barely being held back from her face. "It's not for my use, it's for theirs. You have one like mine.  
"Every time you alter something with your watch, you create a new timeline. That timeline has a second version of you in it, and another watch as well. Every possible combination of actions is performed at some point in these parallel universes. Even actions that are supposed to be impossible.  
"If something impossible happens, like a paradox, that universe becomes defunct. The Ancient Ones feed themselves using these dead universes."

"So we were being manipulated from the very beginning?"

"It seems that way." She puts her watch away. "We were just a food source for them. Animals tricked into slaughtering each other. Every life that exists, every person who would have been born, gone in an instant. Consumed. Trillions of lives.  
"I felt bad the first few times," She stares out into the void. "But after that, I stopped feeling so upset. I told myself that as long as I was doing something to put an end to the cycle, then all of those sacrifices were worth it." 

Amelia looks at me. "It's been a long month, hasn't it. How many times have you relived the same few days?"

"I've lost count." I feel a bit ashamed to admit that.

"I haven't. I can't." She closes her eyes. "It's been thirty-million-five-thousand-two-hundred-fifty-five months. Thirty-million-five-thousand-two-hundred-fifty-five timelines, and none of them have a happy ending for everybody."

My guard is completely down. She's only wanted to help everybody all along, the same as me. The only enemies we have are the Ancient Ones, but even they are only acting out of self-preservation, following instinct at the absolute worst.

"So the others..." I need answers, I need to know about my friends. "How aware are they of all of this?"

"Well," Amelia starts. "Ina is only a priestess. Her job, from what I've gathered, is to investigate me. Make sure that if I mess up the timeline in any way, the Ancient Ones can harvest the universe as soon as possible. Things can get terrifying if a defunct universe exists for too long.  
"Calli is aware of all of this, but to her it seems to make no difference. Souls lost to the Ancient Ones aren't her responsibility, and Death seems to have some sort of understanding with them. I doubt she's comfortable with the thought, but she doesn't have the authority to raise complaints.  
"Kiara knows as well, her ability to hop between dimensions means she's probably more familiar with timelines than I am. She won't directly oppose any of the forces at play though. She's told me she has no interest in fighting her friends. I don't blame her."

"And Gura?" I ask. The look on Amelia's face tells me I shouldn't have brought up the subject, but I have to know. "What's her involvement in all of this?"

"She... She has none." Amelia swallows some emotion. "She's innocent of anything. She doesn't deserve any of what's happening to her. That's why I wanted to save her."

More and more of this month is beginning to make sense. After hearing her talk for so long, I can't make myself stay mad at her. I've made all the same mistakes she has.  
There's only one more thing I want to know.

"What about me?" I look directly at her. "What's my role? What do I have to do? Do you know?"

Amelia won't look at me. Her gaze drifts around, staring at nothing before she eventually shuts her eyes entirely. She takes a deep breath, gathers her courage, then tells me.

"Your role is something only you can do. Something you have to figure out on your own, otherwise I would have done it for you a long time ago."  
Amelia touches something on her watch and a gap in the universe appears to her side.

"Do you trust me? After everything I've done, everything I've put you through?"

I look into her eyes. She shows no expression to give away what she's thinking, no clue on her face as to what the right answer is. But I don't need her to tell me what to do.

Trusting her is a decision I make on my own.


	30. December 30, The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUVRvfGH

I wake up a little bit later every morning until I start waking up in the afternoons, then the evenings, and soon I'm waking up in the mornings again. Every meal the same, the rice cooker from the dishwasher, cheap meat in a microwave oven, and something to help wash it down. I tell myself that I pursue hobbies, but it's hard to remember exactly what it is I do to pass the time these days. When I run out of nothing to do, I return to bed, a little later than I went to sleep the night before.  
I wake up. I eat. I kill time. I sleep. Repeat.  
This is home.

Once, years ago, this was a crowded place. At any moment, something would be going on, somebody would be planning something, someone would be enjoying themselves. It's only me here, now. The exciting people from before drifted away one by one.

Calli was always the busiest of all of us. It came as a surprise that she ended up losing her job as a reaper. She never wanted us to worry about her, so she never mentioned the reason she worked so hard was because her career was collapsing. With the declining rate of population growth, there's just not much demand for reapers any more.  
Once she lost her job, she was quick to get rehired somewhere else, although it wasn't her first choice of career field. It seems like she went from drinking on the couch to gone forever in the span of just a few hours. I wish I had said a better goodbye.

Kiara didn't stick around much longer after Calli left. Truthfully, she never had much of a reason to stay in the area due to the nature of her work, only hanging around the rest of us because she wanted to. When Calli moved away, the two of them had less time to spend together, and so Kiara took on an idol job some place far away.  
It must be going well, otherwise she likely would have come back by now. I'm happy for her.

Gura received news from Atlantis a few months ago. Her father, the King of the Seas, had fallen ill and Gura returned home to pay her respects. Even though she's been estranged from her family for years, she was willing to set aside past grudges to visit him. That turned out to be a mistake, as another relative took the throne when it became apparent that her father would not be returning any time soon and he is much stricter on who can leave.

Amelia recently announced that her case was solved and that she was returning to her regular time, although 'announced' was probably not the right word. It was just something she mentioned offhand one evening. I didn't ask her any follow-up questions, since I knew she couldn't answer them without risk to her identity.  
The last time we ever spoke was because I happened to catch her as she was packing up her things. I wanted to say something other than 'goodbye', but couldn't come up with any meaningful words to exchange, so our relationship ended there.

Later that evening, Ina took a trip to the library to return a book. I thought it was strange that she left in the middle of the night, but she didn't look prepared to listen to any concerns of mine.  
She never came back.

Isn't this what I wanted? After a long time drifting through timelines, I was finally able to locate the original, the five stones around my time machine confirm it. Everybody is home, everything is normal, nothing feels right.  
But why would it? There are five stones on the watch, there are six of us. I understand why Amelia was hesitant to tell me the solution before.

I clutch the time machine in my hands and take a deep breath. This will be the last time I need to use it.


	31. December 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JY1Ln9NY

HoloLive DDD Cheat Sheet 

Since it's been a bit since the conclusion I thought I would go ahead and "spoil" some of the secrets. This is obviously meant to be read after you've finished reading the story, but I'm a bunch of words, not a cop, so do whatever you want. 

First, a few FAQ: 

Q: why   
A: good question   
A: actual answer, this story was never intended to be an ARG, i included ARG-like elements into it as i went on, never really knowing where i was going with them

Q: What *does* DDD stand for?   
A: i dont remember and i didnt write it down anywhere. oops

Each story has a code in the summary. These codes are 8 digits longs and are meant to be placed at the end of a pastebin URL (i.e. https://pastebin.com/12345678)

*****

Since it's sometimes not clear who is 'narrating' each side story, I'll spell out everything below so there's less ambiguity.

December 02-   
Gura

December 03-   
Calli

December 04-   
Ina   
This side story foreshadows the events of December 06th.

December 05-   
Kiara   
This side story introduces the idea of alternate timelines, as well as giving the implication that there may be timeloops involved.

December 06-   
Calli   
This side story references the events of the following chapter. It is worth mentioning that you can also gather some information about this in subtle details during the story itself, notably that Mori's sleeping position changes slightly each time she's described.

December 07-   
Amelia 

December 08-   
Ina   
On second thought, it was probably unwise to use the word "investigate" since this caused a few people to assume it was Amelia narrating.

December 09-   
Just a random researcher, somebody working on Watson's Concoction.   
Note that the timestamps at the top of each entry jump backwards at a point.   
I never really worked out the exact details on how the Concoction worked in this story, it's really just a plot-device that serves whatever purpose is needed.

December 10-   
This side story takes place between the last two paragraphs of today's story. They represent events the Reader character loses memory of.

December 11-   
Amelia   
This is the exact point where she decides to take a more active role in the story. You could say that she doesn't really become an 'antagonist' until this point (obviously I don't view her as an antagonist at all, but she does serve that purpose in the story for a while). 

December 12-   
Gura   
The original plan was to go back and add new entries to this side story each day, but since they'd all be the exactly the same that feels like a waste of effort. 

December 13-   
Amelia   
At this point in the original story, half the fic from December 2nd disappeared. Her words reference the disappearance of the events from that day. It's back now, but for a while the story ended abruptly right before Gura made her appearence. 

December 14-   
EnMa 

December 15-   
Calli 

December 16-   
Calli   
This point wraps up Calli's emotional story arc. She was somewhat of a fake-out villain during the early parts of the story, but when you look at her personality, it's hard to imagine a girl like her taking on any sort of antagonistic role.

December 17-   
The first "Puzzle" of the bunch.   
The solution is to convert the lowercase characters to 0 and the uppercase to 1, then convert the whole thing from binary to plaintext.   
The solution isn't anything great, but it's a fun introduction to the idea of puzzle shorts.

December 18-   
Amelia   
This is the point where the reader is told about the 'cost' of time travel, essentially, any time a paradox is created, the universe is unmade with everybody dying.   
It's somewhat of a brutal thing to imagine, trillions of lives being snuffed out in an instant all because a coin flip didn't go your way, but it's supposed to make the reader feel sympathy for Amelia due to the huge emotional toll that knowledge must take.   
One thing worth pointing out is that today's story began the exact same way as the fic from the 2nd, which at this point was still missing. People were also a little bit concerned with the fact that Amelia kills her younger self, so maybe I wasn't as clear as I could have been that this was a mercy killing. Amelia's ability to travel through time makes her more aware of changes in timelines, even in timelines where she cannot yet time travel. When the timeline would have officially become doomed (In this case from Amelia trying to stop herself from getting the time machine in the first place), the younger Amelia would have suddenly experienced a cosmic horror before dying violently. 

December 19-   
ENTER PASSWORD   
While this story isn't a puzzle in and of itself, it does assist with finding the solution to the puzzles on the 20th-24th.   
The way to solve the puzzle is by taking the passwords given in subsequent stories and replacing the letters with their position in the alphabet (A=1, B-2, C=3 and so on.) You then go through each row and select the Nth character from that row in order to uncover the next URL.   
It's a puzzle that's more tedious than complicated, so I'll give the solutions below.   
Another story that begins the same way as the fic from the 2nd. I think at this point it was restored to it's original form to show that Amelia had given up on trying to erase history through her conventional means, trying instead to make an emotional plea to the Reader that he then ignores.

December 20-   
This is a short story about Gura and Amelia's "first" meeting, at least from Gura's perspective. It takes place just before the events of today's fic, which takes place about 1500 years ago, in case that wasn't clear.   
The password at the bottom translates to 85aKbfcF

December 20.5-   
This is the final memory Gura forms.   
In this canon, Atlanteans don't physically age the same way humans do, but they mentally age at about the same rate. This is how a ~9000 year old shark can look like a young girl but act like a "Gurandma".   
Because she has the brian of a 9000 year old, she's begun to form dementia of sorts, not helped by the constant time travel of which she's unaware.

December 21-   
The first meeting between Calli and Kiara. This one is pretty cute, right? The Takamori ship has only grown on me as I watch more and more streams.   
The password at the bottom translates to SC8Wy4az

December 21.5-   
The last moments of Calli's mortal life. This one is pretty depressing, but I like to imagine her final smile as one of true happiness, referencing a line from the earlier story.

December 22-   
This short details the events leading up to Amelia's discovery of the Time Machine. It's meant to be implied that Amelia herself is the one responsible for helping her to find it, a sort of self-closing time loop.   
The password at the bottom translates to UhZNsQ38   
A fun little detail; the main stroy is split into several smaller sections, each one half as many words as the one preceeding it. The final paragraph is 1 word long, the one before 2 words, the one before is 4, 8, 16 and so on. The entire story is 1023 words long exactly. This is an idea I came up with on the spot that I am still proud of. 

December 22.5-   
A direct continuation of the short story before it.

December 23-   
Ina finding the Necronomicon, a book placed in her path as she happened to be nearby when Ame picked up the Time Machine.   
The password at the bottom translates to SJeMg4Sh

December 23.5-   
Just a bit of clarification on how the rules of time travel work in this story. I don't think I did a very good job at clearing things up though. My writing style tends to be vague at times and this is, in my opinion, one of those moments where that's a weakness much more than it is a strength. 

December 24-   
The short story here takes lyrics almost directly from Hinotori. I was listening to Calli cover it during Karaoke as I wrote the story.   
The password at the bottom translates to CyEHj31G

December 24.5-   
An interview of Kiara from billions of years in the future where she is an idol in another galaxy. Outliving everybody you meet must be tough, but it makes a bit of sense why an immortal being would get so emotionally attached to another immortal being.   
the turtle she references is an indie vtuber, a sort of in-joke, so don't worry if you couldn't think of a turtle v-tuber working with HoloLive

December 25-   
The word "color" links to a still image showing a bunch of different colored bars. Translating these bars to their hexadecimal format (i.e. #fff800), then splitting them up into pairs and translating from hexadecimal to plaintext will reveal a message.

December 26-   
The Reader.   
A very simple puzzle, just ignore the lowercase letters.   
i was out of ideas by this point, but also i just wanted it to be over

December 27-   
Amelia/Haato   
haachamachama   
The implication here is that Akai Haato is just an alternate version of Amelia. One without her time travel powers.   
The main fic here turned into a lore dump. I apologize to anybody who read it hoping for a lewdly-wholesome naked apron story. 

December 28-   
Kiara/Calli   
Ties back into the themes from 24.5 

December 29-   
Amelia 

December 30-   
me 

December 31-   
wait a minute


End file.
